Kiss by the book
by shironeko-pyon
Summary: [complete!] Because of her cluelessness about love, Mikan Sakura decided to buy a book about it. But, little does she know that a certain ravenhaired boy is curious and decided to buy a book about it, too. NxM and a slight HxR! Funny fic. XD R&R PLZ!
1. Love 101

Shironeko-pyon: This is my first Gakuen Alice fic but I'm not new here. I'm currently working on four CCS fics as of now.

Yuu: Shironeko-pyon doesn't own Gakuen Alice. She's just wishes she does.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss by the book**

By: Shironeko-pyon

Chapter One:

_Love 101_

The wind blew strong through the Alice Academy grounds as tidbits of leaves danced happily through the breeze. Kids of all ages who possessed mighty alices wandered around the surprisingly huge campus. A girl with long auburn hair tied in a messy ponytail trudged her feet through the dormitory halls. Surprisingly, she's not outside gawking and squealing over simple things. Nope, she's inside reading while walking.

Yes, Mikan Sakura ...reading? Shocking, isn't?

But, it's not just an ordinary book. The book she bought at Central Town for twenty rabbits was neither about Physics nor about Biology. It's about something she has no clue about, something she doesn't know of.

It's about love.

"Let's see here. 'How to attract your chosen boy in more ways than one:'," Mikan mumbled as she read eagerly through the pages of the rather thick book.

It's almost a surprise how she can walk without bumping into someone. But, then again, who would be in the dormitory halls in a time like this? No one but her. Well, that's where she thought wrong.

"Oof!"

"Hey, watch it!"

Mikan's book flew in midair due to the impact of the collision. The person she bumped into suddenly landed on her with a loud thud and she felt his head resting on her…

_Oh my God! Not on my chest! _

"Get off me, you perverted piece of crap!" Mikan shove the person away from her with all ferocity and strength. She stood up, got her book and brushed some dirt off her skirt.

The raven-haired boy smirked while getting up. "Tch, it's nice I landed on something soft. It's the least you could offer after you gracefully bumped into me, floral panties."

Mikan rolled her eyes and glared at him.

_Oh great, Natsume Hyuuga, of all the people in this Academy! Why, oh, why are the heavens so cruel to me?_

After that incident, she swore on hating this smug idiot with every ounce of her nullifying blood. Many thought she's being harsh. Well, they don't know what exactly happened on that fateful day. Only she and Natsume are the witnesses.

- - -

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan called out as she kept on looking for him.

_Where is that jerk?_ She thought as she decided to look for him at the most secluded place she could think of.

…And there he was, sitting quietly while reading his usual manga under the shade of a cherryblossom tree. Mikan approached him and quickly snatched the manga from his hands. Natsume just sat there and looked at her with cold eyes.

"What do you want, little girl?" He asked, his voice as blank as ever.

Mikan shot him an icy stare as she placed her hands on her hips. "What do I want? Well, let me see… you promised on taking me to Central Town today! You promised you'll take me and we never get there! You always say you have this super important thing to do! We kept on postponing, this is the fifteenth time, Natsume!"

There was silence and upon realizing Natsume wouldn't answer, Mikan grew into a boiling point.

"You know what? That's it! I'll go alone! You're impossible, Natsume! And here I am, thinking you actually care about me and considered me as your friend!" Mikan stood up and was about to leave when a voice spoke up.

"You mean nothing to me,"

Mikan froze as those words entered her ears and stung her heart. _W-What did he just say?_ She thought as the faintest sign of tears were starting to well in the corners of her rich brown eyes.

She turned around, letting Natsume see her scorned features. "W-What did you say, Natsume?"

Natsume bowed down, his bangs covering his eyes. He bit his lower lip as if regretting what he just said. "I said…"

There was a long pause, only the rustling of the wind through the trees could be heard. Mikan waited for his answer, somehow hoping the whole thing she heard was just a fragment of her over-active imagination.

"…you mean nothing to me."

Mikan's lip quivered as a tear trickled down her soft cheeks and onto the dirt-filled ground. The wind blew once more, this time stronger, making Mikan's long hair sway along with it. There was a deafening silence but Mikan, irritated about the whole thing, decided to break it.

"You don't mean anything to me either, you perverted idiot!" Mikan shouted in between tears. "YOU DON'T!"

Natsume twitched. He stayed glued on the spot and said nothing. It pierced his heart as those words wafted through the air and into his ears.

"I'm done being your friend, Hyuuga!" Natsume twitched again when she mentioned his last name. "Your partner, your slave—everything! You're just one …insecure freak!"

Mikan sobbed and ran away. She ran faster and left a dumbfounded Natsume.

"…This is for your own good, Mikan. It's better you shouldn't get too close to me."

- - -

Mikan sighed upon remembering what happened. She couldn't believe everything would end that way. She couldn't come to conclude their so-called friendship would finish just like that. Deep inside her, Mikan wished she just hadn't said those horrible words. But, it's now too late. Right now, she had to handle some important issues.

Mikan got her book and flipped the page where she left off. "Whatever, Hyuuga." She said, not even bothering to look at him.

Natsume ignored the emotionless comment. Since that very day when he said she doesn't mean anything to him, Mikan's been acting like that. He secretly wished he just kept his pie hole shut. _Darn it! That idiot's getting in my head! So what if she's getting all rebellious here? I don't care. It's her fault for getting too close to me._

He glanced at the title of Mikan's book. "Reading about love now are we, polka-dots?"

Mikan put down the book and stared at him with much anger she could muster. "Yeah, and so?"

Natsume placed his hands inside his pockets. "You wouldn't even know love even if it's written in big letters,"

"That's why I'm reading about it, you jerk."

"You can't learn about love by reading it through a book."

Mikan closed her book with fury. "Who are you to say that, Hyuuga? You don't even know how to love,"

Natsume twitched upon hearing those last words. _What's this idiot talking about? Of course, I know how to love! Well, I think I do…_

Mikan felt a bit hurt when she spat those words out. She looked at Natsume who just stood there, looking bored as ever. She knew deep inside that he's hurting and she blamed herself for that.

_Okay, maybe I AM being a little harsh!_

"I-I'm sorry…" Mikan approached him and smiled.

Natsume looked at her, masking his shock. _This girl IS unpredictable._

"Sorry for what? Pfft, whatever …watermelons," Natsume smirked and walked away.

"W-What the hell? W-Watermelons…UH!" Mikan gripped the book tightly as her face grew red with anger. She gritted her teeth before she screamed.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PERVERTED MORON!"

Her hands turned into balled fists as she dashed after a retreating Natsume.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where… is that… underwear-peeking… dope?" Mikan panted as she reached the far end of the forest.

She grabbed her book and turned the page where she again left off. _Grrr… I can't read properly with that idiot bothering me once in a while! _

Mikan sat down on the soft comfy ground under the shade of a giant oak tree. She glanced on the page and read.

_Finally, some peace and quiet!_

Mikan was about to relax and continue reading when she heard footsteps approaching her. _Now what?_

She placed the book on her lap and looked at the person coming her way. Luckily for her, it's not Natsume Hyuuga but his animal-loving best friend.

"Oh, hey, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan beamed.

Ruka smiled at her. "Hey, Mikan." He walked beside her and sat.

"What brings you here?" Mikan inquired as she got her book and started reading.

Ruka looked at the title of her book. "I just came from the stables and thought of taking a walk through the forest. What are you reading? It's about love, huh, Mikan?" He blushed after those last words slipped out of his soft lips.

Mikan glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah, Ruka-kun! I'm gonna learn more about love."

He blushed and looked away. Ruka looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her confused face.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka looked at her, his blush never fading. "Y-yeah, Mikan?"

Mikan handed him her book and pointed on something imprinted in bold letters. "What do you mean by this, Ruka? I can't quite understand,"

He looked at the words in bold and his eyes widened like saucers. Ruka blushed a bright red and couldn't utter a single word.

"Ruka? Is there something wrong?"

Ruka couldn't believe what he's seeing. _W-What the? What on Earth is this book's author thinking when she wrote this?_

He slowly read the words once again.

_How to let the boy you like know that you want to play hot games with him on the bed:_

Ruka kept reading, his eyes still wide. He could feel his blood rising to his cheeks as the blush on his face reddened even more, if that's even possible.

_Tip #1: Show some skin. Wear a tank top and a mini skirt, expose some curves. Let him see your underwear once in a while._

He gulped and closed the book shut. Ruka felt as if his nose was going to bleed. Mikan tried getting the book from Ruka's grip but he shove it away from her.

"Where did you buy this? At Central Town, huh?" Ruka asked, keeping the book away from Mikan.

Mikan looked at him, bewilderment clear on her face. "Y-Yeah. Why?"

_Figures, _thought Ruka as he opened the page where he saw the disturbing item.

"Mikan, promise me you won't read this page, okay?" He asked, pointing at the page.

Mikan looked confused. "O-Oh, okay… if you say so, Ruka-pyon. But, why?"

"Just promise me,"

"Okay,"

_Ruka-pyon's freaking me out. _Mikan stared at the title of her book. _It says "All about innocent love". What's Ruka all worrying about? _She shrugged. _Hmmm… beats me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day, all seemed a little bit weird. Mikan Sakura arrived at the classroom without screaming, "Good Morning" or attempting to hug her so-called bestfriend. She waltzed in while still reading her "Innocent love" book. All seemed shocked by the sudden change in aura. All except Natsume and Ruka. If Hotaru was also surprised, she had an awesome way of hiding it.

Mikan sat down on her seat beside Hotaru and looked at her bestfriend with that usual perky smile on her lips. "Good Morning, Hotaru!"

Hotaru arched an eyebrow. "What? No hugs?" She asked sarcastically in her trademark monotonous voice.

"Oh, I forgot!" Mikan beamed. "HHOOTTAARRUUUUUU!"

Mikan tried hugging her but to no avail.

_WAPAK!_

Some things never change.

"Aww, Hotaru! That hurts!" Mikan whined while feeling the huge bump on her head.

Hotaru patted her horse-shoe glove. "You never learn now do you, Mikan?"

"But you said 'What? No hugs?'! I thought you're upset about me not hugging you!"

"You weren't supposed to take that seriously,"

"I don't get it,"

"You're… such an idiot."

Mikan crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Hmpf! You're mean, Hotaru!"

She grabbed her book and started reading again. Hotaru looked at her and heaved a sigh. She turned her attention on her new invention and minded her own business.

Ruka sweat-dropped as those two stopped fighting. He glanced at Natsume who was staring at an earnestly reading Mikan, his chin resting against his palm.

"She bought that book at Central Town," Ruka said out of the blue as if reading his bestfriend's mind.

Natsume looked at his bestfriend. "How on--"

Ruka smiled. "I'm your bestfriend, Natsume. I know you well enough to know what you're thinking."

Natsume looked away and stared elsewhere. "I'm not thinking about that idiot,"

"Whatever you say so," Ruka looked down and patted his furry bunny.

_Hmmm… So, that little girl bought that book at Central Town, huh?_

"Hey, Ruka."

"Yeah, Natsume?"

"Could you go with me to Central Town tomorrow?"

Ruka's eyes widened. "Uhm, what for?"

Natsume just remained calm. "I need to buy something,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume: What the hell? What will I buy at Central Town?

Shironeko-pyon: Something… (laughs)

Natsume: Why you! Don't tell me I will buy that… (has a scared look on his face)

Shironeko-pyon: (evil grin) Yes, I'll make you buy that short pink tank top that will expose your cute bellybutton in my story!

Natsume: NOO! (rans away and pukes)

Shironeko-pyon: While Natsume throws up, please review. Suggestions are always welcome 'cos I'm making this up as I go. (smiles) Oh no! Natsume's coming! Gotta hide or else I'll be ash. (scampers away and hides)

Hotaru: Review or else… (gets her Baka gun)


	2. Reading between the lines

Shironeko-pyon: Hiya, guys! Yep, this is shironeko-pyon alright! XD I just would like to thank all those who reviewed! (gives you all cookies) This is the chapter two already and just so you know, in this story, they are allowed to wear civilian clothing when they go to Central Town, m'kay?

Natsume: This idiot here doesn't own Gakuen Alice. She's just delusional.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss by the Book**

By: Shironeko-pyon

Chapter Two:

_Reading between the lines_

Central Town—a shopper's haven oozing with weird but lovely items made especially by people with special Alices. Everything just seemed so unreal that it's as if you're just dreaming. Festive decorations embroidered the whole area, making Central Town the best place to be whenever you're itching to shop. But, not everyone who comes here are shopaholics. For instance, this boy who has the ability to create fire from nothing was not here to gawk and shop like it's the end of the world.

He's here because he needed help on something. Though he hated to admit it, he's in serious need of some love tutorials.

_Who are you to say that, Hyuuga? You don't even know how to love._

_Darn it! Why is she affecting me so much? I keep hearing her annoying voice in my head! _Natsume thought. For the hundredth time today, Mikan's voice rang inside his egoistic mind. He just couldn't shake her sarcasm away.

_I can't believe she could be that sarcastic. Who knew she had it in her?_

Natsume shook his head. _Tch, not me._

"Are you okay, Natsume?" Ruka inquired, lingering his gaze at his bestfriend.

Natsume shove his right hand into his pocket. "I'm fine," He looked at his friend, his face as emotionless as before. "Just promise me to not tell anyone what I'm going to buy,"

Ruka sighed and looked down at his bunny. "I promise," He glanced away and gulped, sweat trickling down his cheeks as he remembered how a certain raven-haired girl interrogated the hell out of him.

- - -

Hotaru was yet again being chased by Ruka after she sold pictures of him taking a bath. Of course, Ruka was not totally naked in the picture, much to the dismay of his fangirls. He was wearing his underwear when he turned on the taps at that time. He only realized he was being shamefully exploited when he was about to shed off the last of his clothing and heard a camera click from his accidentally unlocked bathroom door.

Surely, Ruka turned tomato red and when he was about to pummel Hotaru into a pulp, more clicks wafted through the air. Ruka tried chasing after her but going outside with only his underwear on would bring him even more humiliation. So, he just stayed inside his room, shouting after Hotaru something about her being fed to the lions.

The lass smirked while she took off in the air with the aid of her flying swan invention.

And there, Hotaru's ticket to being a millionaire was made.

But, now, after regaining his dignity back, Ruka Nogi is chasing after her with the help of his cheetahs. But, Hotaru was indeed a smart girl as she threw meat to the direction of Ruka's mighty steed while turning her swan bike to the right.

Thinking she already lost him, she halted, stepped out of her bike and walked calmly as if nothing happened. When she was about to turn left, she was greeted by an infuriated pair of blue eyes.

"Give those pictures back, Hotaru!" Ruka shouted as he stretched out his palm.

Hotaru looked at him with bored eyes. "Why should I? They're in demand, you know. In fact, I'm going to the printer to recopy some more,"

"WHAT? Why do you pester me so much, huh, Hotaru?"

"I don't call it pestering. I call it pathway to being rich," Hotaru's face was as blank as ever.

Ruka sighed but remained furious all the same. "What do you want now?"

"Tell me what's Natsume going to buy at Central Town,"

Ruka's eyes widened like pancakes. "B-But how d-did y-you know?" Ruka stuttered as buckets of sweat came pouring down his cheeks.

"You're such an idiot. Don't tell me you didn't notice the bug that was under your desk?"

Ruka couldn't believe that Hotaru spied on them without him even knowing. _This girl IS unpredictable._ Ruka thought as he stared at an expressionless Hotaru.

"I-I did but, I never thought it was an invention of yours,"

Hotaru simply raised a brow at him and spoke in a monotonous tone. "Tell me or else this would be played during the morning announcements,"

She pulled out something from her skirt pocket that Ruka recognized immediately. It was a tape recorder and when Hotaru pressed the play button, Ruka's "amazing" singing voice during the Snow White play filled the air.

Ruka stared at Hotaru in horror. He gulped and tried grabbing the tape recorder but to no luck. "D-Don't, Hotaru! Fine, I-I'll tell you,"

Hotaru stopped the tape recorder from playing and glanced at him. "That's what I'm hoping to hear,"

The poor blonde-haired boy looked down, finding his shoes a lot more interesting all of a sudden. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Anybody will pay me money if they ever find out what the ferocious Natsume Hyuuga's gonna buy at Central Town. I mean, him inviting someone to go to Central Town in order to buy something like, let's say, a book about love maybe is big news and is worth millions,"

Ruka looked up and stared at the blank girl opposite him in disbelief. _But how did she?_ He thought as his jaws almost dropped to the floor.

Hotaru smirked. "I'm right, am I?"

"B-But how on Earth did you k-know?"

Hotaru turned around and started walking away from him. "I have my ways,"

Ruka walked after her. "No, he's not gonna buy a love book. Why should he?"

The raven-haired girl continued walking. "You're as bad as Mikan when it comes to lying, Ruka. Well, I don't know why your friend's buying a love book. Maybe it's high time he learned about love, don't you think?"

"Hey, wait! What about those pictures and that tape recorder?"

Hotaru waved her right hand while still trudging through the hallway. "I'll give you my errands tomorrow,"

- - -

Ruka sighed and almost fainted upon recalling how Hotaru knew about Natsume's love ordeal. _That girl really is creepy. You can't hide anything from her. _

"You okay, Ruka?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, Natsume."

The two boys entered a bookstore right next to a café. Natsume immediately got the book he "needed" and proceeded to the counter with Ruka behind him. The woman in the cashier looked at the title of the book and grinned at the fire alice wielder.

"You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you, sir?"

Natsume glared at her. "Shut up,"

"Oh, no use denying it, sir! This is for your girlfriend, is it?" The woman teased as she got Natsume's payment and finally gave him the book wrapped in brown paper.

The raven-haired lad shot her his famous death glare, grabbed the book rudely from the cashier lady and went off with Ruka. Before he could totally exit the store premises, he snapped his fingers and the lady's hair went ablaze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two lads walked calmly through Central Town's glamorous streets. They passed by cafés, weird herbal shops and a freaky fortune-teller. Of course, none of them caught their attention. But, a certain auburn-haired girl dressed in a tight tank-top that exposed her curves and a very short mini skirt did.

Ruka was the first to notice. He averted his gaze and looked at her with shock written all over his handsome features.

_Oh, no! She didn't do what I think she just did!_

Natsume followed his gaze and it landed on a confused Mikan who was now being flocked by boys asking for her phone number. If he was also surprised like Ruka, he hid it pretty well.

Ruka glanced away, blushing crimson. He looked around and saw Hotaru sitting on a nearby bench, eating what looked like muffins. Ruka walked briskly at her direction with Natsume tailing from behind, his eyes never leaving Mikan's form.

"How can you eat when your bestfriend's embarrassing her self in front of all those people?" Ruka asked, panic evident on his face.

Hotaru stuffed another muffin inside her mouth. "A growing girl needs her nutrition, you know."

_Is this girl for real? She's not even caring for her bestfriend! _Ruka thought, bewildered.

The raven-haired inventor looked at them with blank eyes. "If it's because of Mikan, I shot her with my baka gun thrice already when she decided to wear those idiotic clothes. But, knowing her, she's just too stubborn. She kept on saying it's what the book told her,"

Hotaru placed another muffin inside her mouth while she observed the two. Ruka heaved a heavy sigh. Mikan is just too clueless for him to warn about impending doom. And now, she's currently showing off her body to everyone.

_Dang! I have to confront her now. _Ruka thought and when he was about to go and put some meaningful scolding inside Mikan's empty head, Natsume shove his still wrapped book to him.

"Hold this for me, Ruka. I have to talk some sense inside that idiot,"

Natsume placed his hands inside his pockets and walked away, leaving a relieved Ruka and a full Hotaru behind. He walked calmly to the direction of Mikan and her stalkers as if nothing's wrong. The fire caster snapped his fingers and fire came circling Mikan, frightening all of her fanboys into scampering away.

_W-What the? Fire? _Thought a scared Mikan. When she was about to scream and run away too, the fire around her disappeared, releasing her from her worried thoughts.

Mikan looked around for the source of the flames when a familiar aloof face greeted her.

"What are you doing dressed like that little girl?"

_Just as I thought! It's this smug idiot's doing! Hmpf! I hate to admit it but I think I owe him a 'Thanks'._

"Thank you," Mikan smiled then looked down. "You don't know how scared I am when all those boys are asking my phone number and if I am still a virgin, whatever that means,"

_She's too naïve. I can't believe she doesn't know what being a virgin means. This girl really is an idiot._

"Then, why dress like that? You look like a slut,"

"B-But it's what the book told me! I swear!" Mikan protested.

"You don't have to take that dumb book too seriously. You really are an idiot,"

"I'm not an IDIOT!"

Natsume smirked. "Then what do you call this?" He pointed at Mikan and her exposed belly.

Mikan blushed and looked away. "If I'm such a klutz, then why save me, huh, Hyuuga?"

He twitched yet again. "Saving all these people from looking at you and having bleeding eyes,"

_ARGH! My patience is shortening here! So help me God, I'm gonna slap him right here, right now!_

Instead of burying Natsume alive, Mikan smiled and hugged him. "Still, I thank you, Hyuuga!"

Natsume tried hard to not look too surprised but no luck. _W-What is she doing?_

The nullification alice wielder let go and just gave him a warm smile. Natsume just looked away and mumbled something about stupid idiots.

"I'm gonna change when I get back, if that will make you feel any better," Mikan stuck out her tongue.

"Tch," was all Natsume could reply.

From a nearby bench, Hotaru and Ruka watched the two as they continued their cat fight. Hotaru was still eating her muffins and Ruka just stared at her munch away like a pig.

"So, what do you have there?" The muffin-loving inventor asked.

Ruka attempted to hide the book from her but Hotaru was just too fast. She instantly grabbed it and stared. "This is the book, huh?"

"Err, yeah."

Hotaru picked up her bottled water from beside her and took a drink. "The apathetic Natsume Hyuuga, buying a love book… I'm gonna be rich,"

Ruka slapped his forehead with his palm as he sighed. _Oh, Hotaru…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness enveloped the land as night swept everyone into slumber. All seemed peaceful inside the Academy. Only the cold wind roaring through the Northern Forest could be heard. Although almost all of the students were in deep sleep, one girl was awake while getting her book from her drawers.

Mikan Sakura opened a certain page of her book that she placed a bookmark into. She got her flashlight, pointed it on her book and read…

_How to know if he's Mr. Right:_

She smiled as she got her red pen and placed a check on the very first item.

_No. 1: If he saved you from inevitable peril._

_I guess what happened a while ago was peril for me. _Mikan thought as she closed her book, placed it in her drawer and turned off her flashlight. She pulled her blanket to her chest and stared at the ceiling.

_My plan is indeed working. I'm going to know if he's Mr. Right for sure. I just hope my book won't fail me. After all, there's still five more ways to know._

Mikan smiled as slowly, ever so slowly, drowsiness took over her and teleported her to dreamland.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: Aww, that's so sweet! Yihee, Mr. Right, eh, Natsume?

Natsume: Shut up or else I'll burn you to cinders.

Shironeko-pyon: Hmpf! Party-pooper! Anyway, do review guys. As what I told you all before, suggestions are always welcome.

Hotaru: You need suggestions 'cos you're a lousy writer. (walks away)

Shironeko-pyon: What did you say? (runs after Hotaru)

Mikan: Please review! Shironeko-pyon extends her heartfelt thanks to all those who reviewed! (hugs all those who reviewed) She also says that those who will review shall receive kisses from Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: What? o.O;

Youichi: (holds up a banner saying, "Review please!")


	3. Remembering the text by heart

Shironeko-pyon: Hey, guys! This is me again… as usual. XD Oh, I wanna thank all those who reviewed! THANKS A BUNCH! (glomps) Love ya'll! XP And, as promised… Ruka? Will you give them the prize?

Ruka: (blushes) Err, (hesitates for a moment but kissed all those who reviewed on the lips)

Mikan: Oh, Ruka! You're such a great kisser!

Ruka: (blushes and runs away)

Hotaru: Great, Mikan. You scared the poor guy away.

Mikan: What did I do? Anyway, Shironeko-pyon doesn't own Gakuen Alice! She's just here to torment us! (smiles)

Hotaru: You say that like it's a good thing.

Mikan: It is a good thing… is it? Anyway, on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss by the book**

By: Shironeko-pyon

Chapter Three:

_Remembering the text by heart_

The sun was high up in the sky when a certain naïve girl was still sleeping. She kept on mumbling almost everything in her love book while asleep. Little does the lass knew that her oversleeping could lead in a whole heck of trouble. And, as we all know, she has a knack for tangling herself into many of them. Although she's clueless about almost all of her predicaments, she still ends up being blamed nonetheless.

And, right now, her latest problem was getting to class on time for she's…

"LATE! I'm sooo late! Mr. Jinno is so gonna kill me! GAH!" Mikan Sakura panicked as she got her alarm clock and shook it violently. _Why can't you be something reliable, huh?_

Mikan fumbled through her closet and got her uniform. She hurriedly got her love book and went out of her room while still putting her blouse on, totally forgetting about having breakfast. She dashed through the hallways as if she had the super-speed alice, not caring if she bumped on someone or not.

She ran as fast as she could, criss-crossing through the dormitory halls. As soon as she turned right, her balance gave way and Mikan tripped, her whole body glomping to the floor.

Because of the incredible friction, Mikan acquired a huge wound on her knee, sending her to limp while walking.

"Ouch, ouch," She whined as she tried walking faster. "With this wound, I'm a certified gonner! Not only does this gash really hurt, Mr. Jinno's gonna turn me into ash!"

_Why do I always end up in trouble?_

Mikan walked faster even though the wound she got still made her wince once in a while. "I'm not gonna give up! I have to get to class!"

The auburn-haired girl finally reached the classroom. As predicted, everyone's inside already and the door's already closed. Mikan gulped before she opened the door and the whole class diverted their attention to her. She looked up and saw Mr. Jinno's stern face glaring at her.

And, there she was—late for class, hungry, her blouse messily buttoned, her hair uncombed and her knee bleeding from the wound. Everyone looked at her like she grew three heads or something except for Hotaru and Natsume. The two simply looked at her with emotionless eyes although deep inside they're both worried.

"Ms. Sakura, you're late… again! And why aren't you dressed properly?" Mr. Jinno inquired, his stick running up with electric bolts.

Mikan looked down. "You see, Mr. Jinno, I, uh…"

"Overslept again? Typical for a troublemaker like you. Detention after class."

_Just as you thought things can't get any worse…_Mikan thought as she slowly walked to her seat. When she was about to go near Hotaru, she tripped yet again, inflicting excruciating pain on her open wound.

"YEOWCH! My knee!" Mikan shrieked.

Yuu immediately went by her side and helped her get up. "Are you alright, Mikan? Come on, let's go to the nurse,"

"Thanks, Yuu." Mikan mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class ended with Mr. Jinno telling everyone that tardiness is a very bad thing. Everyone sighed and Sumire blamed Mikan for having to listen to yet another one of Mr. Jinno's long homilies. Everybody went outside after the bell rang. Hotaru packed her things, went outside of the classroom and walked calmly to the clinic.

She felt someone's following her and she took a look, only to find a worried Ruka with his bunny and an aloof Natsume with his hands behind his head. Hotaru slowed down her pace in order for the two boys to catch up.

"You're worried, huh?" The inventor asked upon Ruka's arrival, making the animal-lover to blush.

"Err, sort of. I just wanted to check on her."

Hotaru glanced at Natsume. "How about you? Are you also worried?"

Natsume looked at her with blank eyes. "Don't be stupid,"

The lass smirked and the three continued walking to the clinic in silence. Upon arriving at the clinic, the three saw Mikan sitting on the bed while the nurse was tending on her wound. Yuu was also there watching worriedly as the procedure went on.

"You're such an idiot. Tripping like a total klutz," Hotaru simply stated as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"You're so mean, Hotaru!" Mikan wailed as she sniffed non-stop. "I already tripped and here you are still calling me an idiot!"

Ruka approached Mikan and smiled. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes! Thanks, Ruka-pyon! Sorry for making you worry, though." Mikan beamed and the blonde-haired boy blushed crimson. The nurse finished placing the bandage around Mikan's knee and stood up.

She sat by her side. "Ms. Sakura here received a sprain from her second fall. She can't walk for about two days, though. And, try waking up early so you won't trip again, okay?" The nurse smiled, stood up and exited the room.

Mikan smiled and her gaze landed on a certain fire caster. "And what are you doing here, you jerk?" Her smile turned into a frown as she asked the lad.

Natsume simply looked at her with cold eyes. "I'm just making sure Ruka's fine. You might bite him with your big mouth, idiot,"

"WHY YOU!" Mikan tried standing up to strangle Natsume but pain shot from her knee and she immediately fell.

Yuu and Ruka acted on instinct and helped her out. "Mikan, you still can't walk." Ruka scolded.

Natsume calmly approached the girl and carried her on his back. Ruka and Yuu looked at him in surprise.

"What are you two looking at? If I don't carry her, I'll never hear the end of her whining and her annoying screams of pain,"

Mikan tried breaking loose. "Let me go! Put me down this instant, Hyuuga!"

Natsume turned around and shot her a death glare, scaring poor Mikan into muteness. All five exited the clinic but only four of them were walking. Hotaru looked at a sprained Mikan on Natsume's back. Even for an evil genius like her, ruining this moment would be such a shame. She decided to let those two be.

"Hey guys, I forgot I have a meeting with my fellow laten ability types! See ya!" Yuu spoke up, waving goodbye to his friends.

"Thanks Yuu for everything!" Mikan shouted as Yuu disappeared through one of the hallways.

Hotaru watched as Yuu departed. She looked at Ruka with bored eyes that made Ruka shiver. "Ruka and I will be going, too. Right, Ruka?"

She pulled out one of his humiliating pictures and shove it in front of his face. He gulped. "Y-Yeah, Hotaru and I will be going now,"

Hotaru pulled Ruka by the ear as the two scurried away, leaving an injured Mikan on Natsume's back. Natsume grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he kept on walking down to Mikan's room.

"Natsume, are you okay? Are you sure I'm not a load?" Mikan asked after noticing that Natsume's perspiring profusely.

Natsume continued walking. "What have you been eating lately, huh, polka-dots? For a little girl, you sure are heavy,"

"Hmpf! I can walk thank you very much!"

"And what? Whine again like it's the end of this freakin' world? I don't think so,"

"But, Natsume…"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, idiot. Worry about yourself,"

"I can manage, you know!"

"Tch, yeah, right."

The two finally reached Mikan's room and the nullification alice wielder searched her pocket for her keys.

"Oh, no! I forgot my keys inside my room while panicking early this morning!" Mikan shrieked in horror.

Natsume heaved a sigh. "You're such an idiot,"

"It's not my fault I left it! I was really in a hurry to get into class and—"

"Shut your yapping, will ya? It's hard enough I'm carrying you but your loud mouth is stinging my ears,"

"Sorry…"

"I can always bust this door open with my alice, you know." Natsume stated.

"No, don't! Mr. Jinno wouldn't like that! You and I will have detention for the rest of the week! Besides, I can request for an extra key tomorrow," Mikan protested.

Natsume sighed once again. "So where now, Ms. Forgetful? You're not exactly a light feather, you know."

"Everybody's room is locked at this time! Where can I stay?"

Natsume started walking away from her room. Surprised, Mikan opened her noisy mouth yet again. "Where are we going?"

"You can stay in my room, you nitwit. Unlike some people, I don't forget my keys."

_In Natsume's room? Inside the black cat's room? Ruka was the only student who went inside his room! Does this mean I'm somewhat a friend to him?_

"Hmpf! I only forgot it once, for your information!"

"Pfft… whatever,"

As Natsume walked to his room, they can't help but attract attention like honey to bees. Students turned their gaze to the couple, their eyes wide with shock. Members of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub blazed with fury and shot icy stares at Mikan, making her gulp almost ten times in a minute.

They reached the black cat's room with fangirls spying on them. Fortunately, Mikan was still alive at that time and not being tortured to death by the rabid fangirls. Natsume got his key from his pocket, opened the door and let themselves in.

"What's that infamous brat doing with my Natsume?" One of the fangirls asked.

"Your Natsume? He's mine, sister!"

"What did you say? He's mine and mine alone!" Another protested.

And, thus, war ensued among the delusional fangirls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume carefully placed Mikan on his bed. She smiled. Who knew the obnoxious Natsume Hyuuga could be this gentle? And of all people, to her? Life really is weird but wonderful.

"You can rest here, you klutz." Natsume simply said in his trademark emotionless voice.

Mikan smiled, her warm smile somehow penetrating Natsume's heart. "Thanks, Natsume!"

The lad turned around and walked away. "Whatever,"

Mikan smiled again. She tried to remember the second way to know if he's Mr. Right according to her book. But, she needed not remember for she knew them all by heart.

_No. 2: If he made you smile many times despite your awful day._

She mentally checked the item out and smiled once again. Mikan Sakura lied down the huge soft bed and stretched her arms as she yawned.

"Oi, don't sleep just yet, polka-dots."

"I'm not sleeping! I'm just, well, stretching!"

"If you're gonna sleep, don't drool or else you're history."

"I do not drool!" Mikan stuck out her tongue. She was about to strangle him yet again but was prevented by Natsume.

Mikan blushed, their faces only inches apart. _W-What's happening? _She thought as those expressionless ruby eyes stared at her rich brown eyes earnestly.

"DO.NOT.DROOL." Natsume said, stressing every word.

Mikan glared. "I.DO.NOT.DROOL."

Natsume smirked. "YES.YOU.DO."

"WHAT-E-VER!" Mikan looked away. _Even though he's as rude as a street dog, I still have four more ways to know! Patience will come to those who wait, Mikan. Such irony._

Natsume stepped out of the bed and just looked at her with bored eyes. "Get some rest. You'll need it, dimwit."

_URGH! I'M A NOT A DIMWIT!_

"Thanks, Natsume, for everything! Thank you, lots!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A weird-looking chicken mascot selling balloons in Central Town gave out a heavy sigh. He just couldn't believe he's doing this. Of all the embarrassing things out there, why this?

_Yes, why this?_

"You're not doing a great job, Mr. Chicken." A monotonous voice muttered, startling the poor chicken.

The mascot glared at the raven-haired girl. "Whatever, Hotaru."

Hotaru waved a picture at him and Ruka gulped. "You don't want to get this published now, do you?" She simply said.

"Now, get on selling those balloons. You have to earn 100 rabbits until this afternoon."

"How can I get 100 rabbits when a single balloon only costs five rabbits?"

Hotaru got her pack of muffins and stuffed one inside her mouth. "You better get selling then,"

Ruka sighed. _This is gonna be a long day…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: Poor, poor, Ruka! Hotaru, you're so mean! (cries)

Hotaru: You wrote that and now you're blaming me? You're one twisted author.

Shironeko-pyon: (smiles) Yes, I know! Anyway, do review guys. I heart reviews and all of you are just so nice! XD (glomps you all) If ever I have so many reviews, maybe I'll make Natsume-kun here wear the pink tank top. (evil cackle)

Natsume: Don't you dare, you blasted writer!

Mikan: Oh, I wanna see you in that clothing, Natsume!

Natsume: (blushes slightly) Mind your own business, polka-dots.

Mikan: Aww, but you'll look so cute!

Natsume: (blushes even more) Shut up! (burns Shironeko-pyon and Mikan's hair)

Yuu: While those two flail around, please review!


	4. Looking for Context Clues

Shironeko-pyon: Hey, guys! This is gonna be my very first serious Author's Note since Mikan is asleep. Anyway, thank you to all the reviews! I heart you everyone! XD **To the The Fanfic Collector**, Thank you for giving me such a critical review! Yeah, I really do need improvement now, do I? I'll keep your suggestion in mind! (salutes) and **to the Amazoness Archer**, I already worked on the descriptions. I hope you'll find them to your liking. XP And, oh, its still daytime to them. Remember that when Mikan was sent to the clinic, it was still the very first class. Although, it was with Mr. Jinno. And after his long homily, the students were given the whole day to themselves. And remember what Ruka said at the last chapter? _"This is gonna be a long day" _So it means, it's still daytime. Anywho, thank you for the review! XD

Mikan: (mumbles while asleep) Shironeko-pyon… doesn't… own… Gakuen Alice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss by the book**

By: Shironeko-pyon

Chapter Four:

_Looking for Context Clues_

Mikan Sakura stared in awe at Natsume Hyuuga's room. It was surely very spacious unlike her room, proving that Natsume really is one of the top students in the academy. She sat down on the enormous queen-sized bed opposite his huge couch. It was already lunch time and she still hadn't eaten a single bite. Mikan could hear her stomach grumbling as if saying, "Feed me, idiot".

"Hungry, polka-dots?" Natsume asked upon arriving from the kitchen.

_He even has his own kitchen! Boy, this smug jerk sure is lucky!_

Mikan looked down. "Yeah, kinda. Look, you don't have too feed me, I, uh…"

"Want to die from hunger? Don't be dumb," Natsume went to his kitchen, opened one of his elegant cupboards and approached Mikan.

"Here," Natsume tossed her a bag of chips as he sat down on the soft couch opposite her. "Munch on those,"

Mikan stared down at the food, Natsume just offered her. "A bag of chips?"

"What? Do you have any complains, idiot? As far as you know, you're inside my room and what I say goes."

The scared lass opened the bag of chips and started eating. "I can always cook for the both of us, you know!"

"And what? Poison me with your horrible cooking? Don't think so,"

"I do not poison anyone with my cooking!"

Natsume just shot her a bored look. "I don't want to be your first victim,"

Mikan, irritated by his egoistic sarcasm, started throwing chips at him. "URGH! You're such a moron! I just can't believe you!"

The fire alice wielder dodged the incredible amount of chips that were flying towards him. He stood up from the couch and approached Mikan while shielding his face with his right hand. Natsume grabbed her hands closing them altogether with the bag of chips.

He got one stray chip on the bed and carefully placed it in her mouth. Natsume smirked. "Chips are for eating, not for throwing, floral panties."

Mikan blushed and looked away. Natsume's smirk widened even more. "And don't talk with your mouth full. You look even uglier when you do that,"

The girl glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Natsume let go of her and shot her an icy glare as he received more chips from the irate lass.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made the couple stop their little war. Natsume brushed off some chips on his shirt and went to the door.

_I hope it's not one of those deranged fangirls._ Natsume thought as he made his way to the direction of the annoying knocking.

He opened it, only to be greeted by Nonoko, Anna and Kokoroyomi.

"What are you three doing here?" Natsume asked in a cold voice making the two girls shudder.

"We are just here to ask if you saw Mikan by any chance," Nonoko said worriedly as she hid behind a scared looking Anna.

Natsume just stared at them with an emotionless face. "I haven't seen that idiot,"

Kokoroyomi smirked and Natsume saw this. "What are you smirking about there, huh?"

The mind-reading lad just smiled. "Nothing,"

"We just figured she'll be with you since we asked Yuu and he said that you're the one with her," Anna continued still shuddering.

"Why should I be with that annoying girl?"

"Hey, Natsume! Why are you taking so long? We're still not finished with what we're doing!" Mikan's angry voice called out, crushing a chip with her left hand. All four of them heard this and Natsume sweat-dropped and just heaved a sigh.

Nonoko and Anna stared at Natsume with shock stricken eyes, their mouths widely agape. Kokoroyomi just stood there, his smile widening.

"M-Mikan's in there! What are you two doing?" Nonoko and Anna asked in unison, their faces still contorted by shock.

_The hell? Why can't that idiot just keep her big loud trap shut? Now, these three are thinking we actually did something in my room._

Just then, an idea came rushing inside Natsume's big head. _Or did we? _He smirked devilishly.

"None of your business. You three must leave, you're interrupting us in our little game," Natsume simply said and slammed the door shut, leaving the two girls shocked beyond words.

The three started walking down the hallways, still dumbfounded of what just happened. "I can't believe Mikan will lose her virginity to Natsume," Nonoko said, sniffing.

Anna comforted her. "Yeah, I know. But don't you think it's nice that they finally did it?"

"Yes, it's really obvious Mikan has hots for Natsume and same goes for that fire caster," Nonoko replied matter-of-factly.

Kokoroyomi knew everything all along but he remained quiet and just smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Koko. You read Natsume's mind did you?" Anna muttered.

Nonoko brightened up. "Yeah. So, spill the beans! What exactly happened?"

The lad just smirked. "I'll tell you girls every move of love those two did if you two will treat me to lunch!"

The two girls sighed. "Oh, Koko!" They said in defeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Natsume! Who was that at the door? You sure took a long time! We're not yet finished with our war here!" Mikan asked upon Natsume's arrival.

The boy slumped down his couch lazily while he took a manga that's been lying beside him. "It's that stupid chemist girl, that annoying mind reader and the pink-haired girl," He said in a monotonous tone as he started reading.

"Nonoko's not stupid!" Mikan protested.

"Tch, like I care."

Mikan started yet again throwing chips at Natsume. "You're so rude! Take that back! Nonoko's not stupid!"

"Whatever. And, stop doing that. You're making a mess. Clean this up, will ya?" Natsume replied, not even bothering to look at Mikan.

"How can I clean when I can't even walk?"

"You'll find a way, nitwit."

"UGH! I can't believe I'm stuck with a smug brat like you! Of all the people! Why can't I just be stuck with Hotaru or Yuu or Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted in rage. She planned on throwing more chips at him but she's fresh out.

"Then go to them. See if I care," Natsume stated simply.

Mikan tried getting up but it was no use. She fell down immediately and inflicted even more pain on her knee. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" She retorted as she started crawling on the chip-filled ground.

When she was about to crawl some more, someone grabbed her waist, lifted her and tossed her on the bed. "You're not going anywhere in that condition,"

"But you said… ARGH! I can't understand you, Natsume! First, you're all nice! Then, you let me crawl down the floor! Then, you said I'm not going anywhere! What's up with YOU? I can't understand you! I can't! I can't!" Mikan screamed in fury as tears came welling in the corners of her eyes.

"How do you plan to understand me with that empty head of yours that doesn't think much?" Natsume replied in a bored tone. He approached the girl as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

A stray tear fell down Mikan's eyes and followed by another. She gritted her teeth as she banged her now balled fists on Natsume's chest. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! You're one impossible—"

Mikan's angry rants were cut with a pair of lips against her own. Her eyes widened like plates as she stared at her captor, his right hand holding firmly at her chin. She tried closing her eyes but it wouldn't budge. Her body felt like its melting, probably because of his alice. Mikan didn't know what to do. After all, it's still her first time.

_N-Natsume…?_

He let go of the short sweet kiss, stood up and stared at a dumbfounded Mikan with his trademark expressionless face. Mikan just touched her lips with her fingers, her eyes still wide. She looked at Natsume, her face hard to paint.

"W-What was that for?"

Natsume smirked yet again. "To shut you up," He shrugged. "And I think it worked,"

"_Is that the only reason, huh, Natsume?" _A voice deep within him muttered, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Y-You didn't just kiss me, do you?" Mikan asked, her voice slowly shattering.

Natsume looked at the poor girl. He came to a realization that somehow Mikan didn't like the idea of him kissing her. It dawned to him that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the most brilliant way of shutting her up or, though he hated to admit it, showing her how much she means to him.

"I just told you, that was to shut your huge annoying mouth," He looked away. The girl opposite him just sat there, her face still surprised.

Mikan looked at him with watery eyes as if they're made of glass. "You're my first kiss, you know. I just never imagined it'll be with you,"

_Same here._

"I told you, that was to shut your enormous, whiny pie hole. Jeez, can't you understand a simple sentence? You really are a stupid head," Natsume spat, slumping himself again on his long black couch.

"Even so, it's still my first kiss," Mikan mumbled. She looked up and smiled. "Anyway, I didn't know your lips taste good, Natsume!"

Natsume almost blushed but, knowing him, he gained self-control and prevented it. He got his manga that was beside him and started reading. "Yeah, well, yours tasted like vomit."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mikan screamed. She grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at him. The black cat dodged it without even looking up. He tossed his manga away, stood up, grabbed the pillow and went over to the irritating little girl.

The fire alice wielder smirked evilly. "You really are asking for a fight, huh, polka-dots? I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you have an injury there,"

Mikan smirked all the same. "Then, bring it on, Hyuuga!"

And, a pillow fight that lasted for almost three hours began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central Town—a place filled with happiness and prosperity. Everyone shopped gleefully through its streets, squealing over exciting items and marvelous sales. It was a perfect golden afternoon. The sun was setting slowly, casting a magnificent golden glow through the land. Everything seemed to be painted with an exquisite shade of orange as the sun carefully bid farewell.

The wind blew strong, signaling everyone that nighttime shall approach anytime soon. All was calm. All was perfect. But, one boy dressed in a humiliating chicken costume wasn't happy at all. Happiness was hard to reach as his raven-haired tormentor approached him, her eyes as calm as ever.

"So, how much did you earn, Mr. Chicken?" Hotaru Imai asked, her voice as cold as the wind enveloping them.

Ruka Nogi shot her the deadliest glare he could muster. "I told you, STOP CALLING ME MR. CHICKEN!"

"How about Mr. Clucky?"

Ruka sighed. "Can I get my pictures now?"

Hotaru got her third bag of muffins for the day and stuffed one inside her mouth. "How much did you earn first?"

"Ninety-five rabbits,"

The lass shook her head, her face still blank. "That wouldn't do at all,"

Ruka glared at her. "B-But you said until this afternoon! It's slowly getting dark; we need to go back to the academy!"

"How? The bus already left an hour ago,"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" The boy shrieked in horror. He got himself out of the pathetic chicken costume and threw it at her.

Hotaru tossed the ridiculous costume to the trash can and placed another muffin inside her mouth. "I figured you're doing a good job so I didn't bother you,"

The wind blew even stronger making Ruka shudder. Clouds gathered together in the sky, slowly covering the starlit night.

"I think it's going to rain," Hotaru said, stating the obvious.

Ruka glared at her. "You think?"

As the two headed for shelter under the huge tree in the park, a single raindrop spattered down the ground and another and another. Soon, rain fell down in heavy sheets, blinding everyone with its magnificence. Hotaru got another muffin and munched on it. Ruka just stared at her in disbelief.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Ruka inquired in a distressed tone.

Hotaru looked at him with mellow eyes. "Don't worry so much," She got a muffin and stuffed it inside Ruka's mouth. The mere feeling of Hotaru's fingers on his lips made Ruka somehow blush. "There, eat. You need some nutrition inside that idiotic head of yours,"

"B-But how will we gonna return to the academy in this pouring rain?" He asked with his mouth full.

Hotaru got some little box from her skirt pocket and tossed it on the ground. The box grew bigger and it turned into Hotaru's flying swan complete with an umbrella on top.

"I always keep this in my pocket for emergencies," Hotaru said calmly as she stood up and walked over to her invention.

"You mean you have this all along?" Ruka asked, aggravated.

"Yeah. So, aren't you gonna hop in or what?" Hotaru muttered as she hopped on her invention.

Ruka stood up and sat behind her. Fortunately, Hotaru added a single seat on her flying swan or else he'll be walking under the heavy rain. Hotaru pressed a button in front of her and the flying swan kicked to life and took off.

Ruka looped his arms around Hotaru's waist and the boy blushed. He smiled. Indeed, Hotaru Imai is one unpredictable girl. The sound of rain spattering over the umbrella made Ruka somehow glad. Glad that he spent some time with Hotaru and seeing that this inventor is more than just black-mailing and fancy gizmos.

_Maybe there's hope for her yet…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nighttime came in the Alice Academy grounds as droplets of rain came pouring down from the dark evening sky. Inside the black cat's majestic room, Mikan Sakura watched as rain droplets playfully danced through the window. She sighed. It's almost eight-thirty in the evening and she's getting sleepier every minute. Boy, was she tired from all the fight Natsume and her pulled. Mikan was still on his bed as she waited for him to finish getting ready for bed.

The door to his bathroom creaked open. Mikan turned around only to be greeted by a shirtless Natsume with only a simple pair of pants on. Her jaw almost dropped open with what she saw. The fire caster has an awesome body starting from his smooth chest down to his chiseled stomach and to his cute bellybutton.

"Enjoying the view, polka-dots?" Natsume smirked as he approached the girl and sat on the edge of the bed.

Mikan blushed and backed away. "You're not planning on harassing me, are you?"

"And why would I harass an ugly girl like you?"

"I'm just making sure, you know!" Mikan crossed her arms and looked away.

Natsume stood up, went to his big and glamorous closet and started looking for his already small pajamas. Upon finding it, he grabbed them and tossed them to Mikan. "Change on those,"

Mikan got the blue pajamas that smelled like a man's perfume. "And how am I supposed to change when I can't even walk?" She whined as she arched a brow at Natsume.

The lad just shrugged. "I'll turn around then, idiot." Natsume turned around, his back facing Mikan.

She started shedding off her clothes. "Don't peek!"

"Tch, why should I?"

Mikan grabbed the pajamas and began putting it on. When she closed the last button, there she realized the pajamas fitted her snugly except for some minor adjustments of course. "You can look now,"

Natsume turned around and saw the lass examining her new clothing. The boy smirked. Who knew the pajamas fitted her nicely?

Mikan looked up at him and smiled. "So, where should I sleep?"

"We can fit there in my bed,"

"WHAT? I'm sleeping with you only dressed in those pair of pants?" Mikan exclaimed, her face evident with fear.

"This is my room, little girl. What I say goes, got it?" Natsume sat on the edge of the bed and started moving towards Mikan. "This is my spot," He said nonchalantly.

The girl, frightened into not protesting, moved to the opposite side of the bed near the huge couch. She lied down and stretched her legs, resting her tired head on the pillow.

_This is too awkward, even for me! I can't believe I have to sleep with a topless Natsume! _

Mikan stirred around, facing Natsume. He was still awake, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He glanced at Mikan's direction. "Go to sleep, little girl."

"I can't sleep. It's a bit cold because of the pouring rain and the blankets aren't helping much," She mumbled.

Natsume released his left hand behind his head and carefully placed Mikan's left arm on his bare body. "There. Are you feeling warm now?"

Lost in her own drowsy thoughts, Mikan looped her left arm around Natsume's stomach and rested her sleepy head on his bare chest. Warmth from Natsume's body made Mikan smile. _His alice is indeed helpful. _She thought as she smiled.

"Don't drool on me, you dimwit. I'll flare up and you'll be burned down to cinders," Natsume scowled.

Mikan looked up at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I do not drool!"

"Hn," Was the only response Mikan got from the boy. She felt his left arm encircle her shoulder, pulling her even closer to him. The nullifying idiot smiled. She remembered the third way to know if he's Mr. Right.

_No. 3: When he gave something that is a part of him to you that you needed most in a situation._

Her smile broadened even more. _I think giving off his alice to me to keep me warm is counted. _She thought. Mikan looked around. Everything was bathed with moonlight after the rain stopped, making the surroundings kind of misty. She looked at Natsume. Even his body glistened against the moonlight and his face looked like that of an innocent little boy.

Mikan Sakura smiled once again as she let her eyes droop down. And as slumber took over her, she couldn't help but want to see the ferocious black cat in her dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: (sniffsniff) That was just sweet! I hope I didn't go overboard and made the characters a bit OOC. Please tell me what you all think. XD I really work hard to make them believable 'cos I really don't like them acting up beyond their supposed nature and I appreciated those reviews telling me that the characters are believable and not OOC. THANK YOU ALL! (panda hugs)

Natsume: It's OOC, alright. I wouldn't share my bed to that idiot.

Shironeko-pyon: Aww, but you love her and just think if you're in that condition, wouldn't you like it if Mikan share to you her bed?

Natsume: (blushes a little) No, I wouldn't like it. In fact, I'll throw up.

Shironeko-pyon: Aww, Natsume-kun! You look so cute when you blush! (gives Natsume a hug)

Natsume: Hey, let go of me you delusional idiotic writer!

Shironeko-pyon: Say it first. I won't let go until you say it first. (tightens my hug)

Natsume: (catches his breath) Fine. Err, ILOVEYOU! Tch, happy now?

Shironeko-pyon: That's not what I'm telling you to say… but thank you, Natsume-kun! I love you too! (lets go)

Hotaru: Anyway, what this pathetic author was trying to tell Natsume to say is Please Review.


	5. Skimming the text

Shironeko-pyon: Hey, everyone! Gomen for the long interval! (bowbow) School's been such a stress. Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed! (gives you all some love) I really appreciated them a lot! Especially to those who gave such a constructive criticism. Special mention to **maifu04** for giving me such a long and flattering review! I shall take heed of your friendly advice. Loved your review so much. Thanks a bunch. :p And, yes, **Freelance**, I'm a one big psychopath and proud of it. XD Thanks for the review. Loved it so much, lol. So, here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy! XP

Natsume: (wearing the pink tank top that exposes his bellybutton) This dimwit here didn't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. (grumbles)

Shironeko-pyon: (glomps Natsume and tickles his bellybutton) Aww, you look so cute!

Natsume: (death glares) Get off me.

Shironeko-pyon: (lets go) Anyway, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss by the book**

By: Shironeko-pyon

Chapter Five:

_Skimming the text_

Rays from the sun peeked through blue curtains as the glorious rising dawn slowly entered Natsume Hyuuga's huge room. Being the deep sleeper she was, Mikan Sakura didn't exactly stir nor open her slumber dazed eyes upon the break of morning. She just remained there, happily snuggled close to her Natsume. The boy slowly opened his piercing ruby eyes, only to be greeted by tousled brown locks resting on his bare chest.

He smiled to himself, his left hand toying her already messed up brown hair. Natsume just couldn't believe Mikan would be this close to him. Though he tried to deny it several times, maybe Mikan is the long lost light he was looking for all this time in order to dispel the darkness that was slowly engulfing him. The lad smirked and pulled the sleeping girl closer to him.

As the tranquility of morn hummed its soothing lullaby, Natsume couldn't help but carefully close his eyes once more. Maybe some more minutes of slumber wouldn't do any harm. He slowly raked his hand through the slumbering girl's hair as his thoughts drifted to that of dreams, secretly wishing that somehow everything would just remain like this forever.

The alarm clock chimed after almost an hour, annoying the raven-haired boy into burning it down to ashes. He looked down with Mikan still asleep. _Boy, this idiot sure is a heavy sleeper. _He thought as he carefully positioned the girl away from him without making any sound. Natsume got up, went to his bathroom and splashed water onto his face.

After washing his handsome features, he quickly dried his face up and shed off his clothes. Good thing Mikan was still in a deep slumber or else she would've freaked out by now. Natsume grabbed his school uniform and changed into them. When he was finished putting on his shoes, he calmly made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Not knowing how to cook, he grabbed a box of cereal, placed some in a bowl and poured down some milk onto the grains. He carefully mixed it with his spoon and started munching.

Mikan Sakura slowly opened her rich brown eyes, still feeling tired from all the petty cat fights she and Natsume had yesterday. She rubbed her drowsy eyes and looked at her side. The black cat wasn't there but the place was warm, proof enough that he did give off his alice to keep her warm last night.

The girl carefully got out of the bed and started limping to find Natsume. She figured he'd be in the kitchen eating breakfast so she made her way there, wincing once in a while from the pain.

Natsume glanced at her with bored eyes. "Trying to walk, little girl?"

Mikan took hold of the chair opposite Natsume for support. She pulled it and carefully sat. "Yeah, so I won't be stuck again here with you!"

Although Mikan enjoyed being trapped with Natsume for a whole day, she needed some rest away from the fire caster. He's just down right annoying sometimes that handling his teasing could be a whole heck of a tiring job, even for an energetic girl like her. But, she did had some fun and she liked it that sometimes he could be this over-protective boy who's willing to save, give and comfort her when she needed it the most.

"Good. At least you're using your empty head now," Natsume growled as he stood up and dumped the bowl on the sink.

Mikan shook her head. Some things really don't change. "I'm glad you liked my idea!"

"Go ahead and eat, polka-dots, or else you'd be late again," He simply said, motioning for the box of cereal.

Mikan glanced at the box and onto Natsume. "You eat only this?"

"You have any problem with that, dimwit?" Natsume spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She sighed and just poured down some cereal and milk on her bowl. "Nothing, sir. Nothing at all!"

"Good girl," Natsume smirked and ruffled up her already messed up brown hair.

_WHATEVER!_

Mikan rolled her eyes and started eating while at the back of her mind she wanted to slap him hard on his smooth, handsome cheek. _Handsome? HIM? Puh-leeze! I've seen cows with much better features not to mention better manners!_

The girl finally finished pigging out and placed the bowl on the sink. When she was about to turn on the taps and wash her bowl and Natsume's, the faucet suddenly became hot, scorching poor Mikan into shrieking.

"What the-? Hey, what's that for?" Mikan screamed, massaging her slightly burnt hand.

Natsume placed his hands behind his head and glanced at her with cold eyes. "Don't even bother doing that, floral panties. I have hands and I can handle those simple jobs. If you don't hurry up, we're both gonna be late,"

Mikan pouted. "You don't have to scorch me to tell me that!"

"Hn,"

The lass limped slowly to Natsume's bed and got her wrinkled uniform. She straightened it up with her hand and started taking off Natsume's blue pajamas. Little does she know that someone's enjoying her naked view.

"I didn't know you have such a perfect chest, little girl." Natsume observed, leaning lazily on the bedroom door frame, his hands in his pockets.

It just sank into Mikan that she forgot to close the door. _OH.MY.HEAVENLY.ALMIGHTY.LORD!_

"AAAAHHHHH! OH, MY GOD! YOU DIDN'T JUST…! UUURGH!" Mikan screeched at the top of her lungs, automatically grabbing the pajama top to cover her already exposed chest.

Her brows met as she pulled the angriest look she could come up with. Natsume smirked and just stared at her flushed physique, making the poor exploited girl to push him off the door frame.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Mikan shouted as she slammed the door shut with fury, nearly breaking its knob.

_I just can't believe he saw m-my… chest! UGH! I'm such a forgetful freak! My Lord, he really saw my chest!_

Mikan pinched herself a couple of times, convincing herself that this was all just a misunderstood nightmare. She quickly grabbed her bra and put on her uniform, secretly wishing that Natsume would forget the whole incident. The lass opened the door, only to be greeted with a smug looking Natsume.

"Done yet, big boobies?" Natsume smirked.

"Why yes, Mr. Pervert! I'm already done! So excuse me, I have to get to class and away from you!" Mikan spat and quickly shove the boy off while limping.

Natsume's smirk widened even more while he caught up with the incredibly slow girl, his hands behind his head. "Hurry up. You're as slow as snail mail, idiot."

Mikan rolled her eyes and just opened the door only to be passed by Natsume. The boy calmly walked past her and Mikan just rolled her eyes yet again. _I didn't know you have to open the door for a guy! Isn't suppose to be the other way around? Ugh, he really doesn't have any manners now, does he?_

Natsume walked down the hallways with an apathetic face. He smirked. Who knew that girl would believe his little trick? _Of course, I didn't see her chest. I'm not a stupid-head like her to do that, you know. It's just so freakin' hilarious to see her so darn flushed. _

His smirk widened even more. _She's so gullible._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hated sneezing like hell, he always does. Whenever the time came that he has this annoying cold, he would be in bed grabbing a handful of tissue paper, almost sneezing his lights out every minute. But, this time it's different; this time it's personal.

_Dang it! I have to confront Hotaru about last night! I think she did this on purpose! I think she made me catch this stupid cold on purpose when she "accidentally" pushed the button wherein the umbrella on the swan got flown away! _

Yes, the couple rode all the way to the academy soaking wet. Now, Ruka was determined to interrogate the raven-haired girl as he stomped his feet angrily down the hallway. He won't stand for this insolence especially from the girl he abhorred the most. He won't.

Just upon arriving inside their classroom, he saw Hotaru sitting on her usual seat—fixing what looked like her newest deadly invention. Their classmates were still nowhere to be found, signaling Ruka that this was the right time to confront her.

"Hotaru! What's the big idea letting me catch this annoying and unbearable cold, huh?" He shouted as he slammed his hands on her desk angrily, trying to catch her divided attention. Ruka sneezed once more, unintentionally making the inventor look up at him.

To his surprise, she sneezed too. "You caught a cold, too?" He queried. His brows furrowed.

Hotaru just stared at him with blank eyes and proceeded to work on her invention. She sniffed and pretended to ignore his presence in the room. Ruka just kept on bolting her questions.

"B-But how?"

Hotaru sneezed yet again and glanced up at him. "I'm human too, you know."

_And here I am, thinking she's actually an annoying, black-mailing alien._

Ruka sneezed again. "So, what happened last night was really an accident?"

"Idiot. What else? That I did that on purpose? I'm not a stupid-head like you," She pointed out, still working on her weird box-like invention.

"I-I just figured you'd do that since…" Ruka stammered. He could feel his cheeks flaming from embarrassment.

"…I like black-mailing you?"

There was a long pause before Ruka nodded repeatedly, ashamed of speaking up. His cheeks turning different shades of red.

"I wouldn't sink that low. I'm not dumb, unlike some people I know." She averted her gaze and turned to Ruka who was now blushing like mad.

"Hey, I'm not dumb!"

"Did I mention it was you?"

Ruka looked down at his shoes. "Well, err, no."

Hotaru returned her attention to what she'd been doing and continued fixing her invention. Ruka stared at her while she busied herself with what she's doing. "What's that you're working on, anyway?" He asked.

She stopped, making the blonde-haired boy think that it was already done. True enough, she started keeping away her tools as she completed her work.

Hotaru held her invention and stood up. "Invention #197, an automatic tissue box—designed for people with stupid colds. Instead of your normal tissue box, this one enables the user to just press a button and an already folded tissue will pop out from the top. Also, it'd allow an already used tissue paper to be recycled and be used again."

Ruka sneezed and sniffed as he listened to Hotaru inform him about her invention. "Boy, I really would like to use one just like that right about now,"

"That'll cost fifty rabbits, please." Hotaru smirked then sniffed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated his arrogance, his overly huge ego and his smug face. Hate them. Hate them. Why on Earth does she have to be with him, of all the people in this weird but wonderful world?

Why, oh, why?

She sighed. Mikan knew that it'd be futile to ask, for she'd never know the answer. Even though she loathes those darn things about him, a part of her would miss them if ever he changed. Maybe because she got accustomed to him being that way. Changing him would be like straightening the Leaning Tower of Pisa or flying all the way to Pluto with just a hot-air balloon as a vehicle.

It's impossible.

Who is she to change him, anyway?

No one.

She's neither his friend nor his favorite acquaintance. She's just this stupid, simple-minded, little girl that kept bugging him to no end. Who knows? Maybe he's plotting some evil revenge on her for being such an inconvenience yesterday. She didn't know him that well to assume something kind from him. After what he'd been showing lately, she could just guess.

And, we all know that Mikan Sakura isn't the brightest guesser among the lot.

"Hey, Natsume! Wait for me!" Mikan shouted at him, flailing her right arm as she limped faster. Natsume stopped and glanced at her with boredom gracing over his boyish features.

He placed his hands behind his head and started walking slower than usual. "There. Satisfied, little girl?"

"I said wait for me! Not walk slowly!" Mikan reprimanded.

She limped faster and to her surprise, the lad halted. She smiled for a fleeting moment before trying very hard to not keep him waiting. When Mikan finally caught up with him, Natsume started walking again—this time, even slower than usual.

"Geez, hurry it up will ya, slowpoke? We don't have all day," He scowled, not even bothering to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Mikan limped faster. Natsume saw her wince while trying really hard to catch up with him. For a moment there, some force gripped his heart that she's suffering just because of his ignorance and lack of patience. And for some unknown reason, he couldn't stand seeing her in pain due to his unpleasant attitude.

Natsume stopped just in front of her and carried her again on his back. "Hey! W-What are you doing? I said I'm already okay!" Mikan protested, struggling to get down.

There was no answer. Natsume just kept on walking while carrying her undignified heap. Mikan felt her cheeks burning, her face turning thirty shades of red. She smiled out of sheer felicity. A smile never forced, never pretended; a smile that came from the inner recesses of her simple yet big heart.

"Natsume…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hotaru! Just give it to me for free!" Ruka shouted in desperation. He sneezed again and then sniffed, somehow hoping that his raven-haired tormentor would grant his impossible request.

Hotaru sneezed, too. She activated her invention and it gave her a piece of tissue paper in a blink of an eye. The lass blew her nose then sniffed, irritating Ruka into envying her. To stress her point, she pushed the button yet again and grabbed the tissue paper, taking her own sweet time in blowing her nose.

Ruka couldn't help but just watch her in jealousy. "Please, Hotaru! I'm begging you!"

The girl raised a brow at him. "You really don't know me well, huh, Ruka? When did I ever give away something for free?"

"Err, never..?"

Hotaru stared at him. "Very good,"

"B-But, Hotaru! Please!" Ruka pleaded. "I really need it and my allowance wouldn't be coming until next week! Please, Hotaru! Give it to me for free!"

Hotaru glanced at his desperate face. For a fleeting second, she felt a pang shoot through her ice-cold heart. She couldn't explain what it was or what triggered it. All she knew was that whatever it was; she felt a sudden urge to grant the boy in front of her his wish.

The raven-haired girl grabbed her invention and tossed it to Ruka who caught it just in time. The boy looked at the gadget in his hands and glanced up to Hotaru. He smiled—a smile that caught Hotaru off guard.

In an inexplicable moment, the inventor could hear her heart pounding louder than usual in her chest. She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. Even for a certified genius like her, this was something her logic neither can explain nor figure out. What's happening to her was something new for Hotaru.

His sincere smile—why does it affect her so much?

Certainly, she's not catching a fever out of this ridiculous cold. If she was, she'd know about it. So, what was this currently occurring to her? Was this some kind of weird disease she's unaware of? No, if it was, she'd definitely have a clue about it.

So, what was this?

For a girl who was now confused, her expression remained the same—as dull as the empty blackboard in front of them. When she was about to silence her mixed thoughts, Ruka did the unexpected.

He placed the invention down and approached her. Hotaru could feel his warm hands enclosing on her own, holding them gently. She could feel her cheeks burning even more.

What's happening?

"T-Thank You, Hotaru. I know it's not easy for you to give away something you invented for free." Ruka smiled once again, his cheeks turning into crimson. Darn it, why does he have to smile so often?

She could hear her heart booming in her ears. For the first time in her whole entire life, the ice queen, Hotaru Imai, didn't know what to do. She searched her mind for a move and her ever clever brain spat something she knew how to do and that's…

She shoved her hand away and sat. "Whatever,"

…Ruining the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a few more hallways to pass before the famous black cat reach the classroom. As he walked along the corridors with Mikan on his back, people kept gazing at them like they mutated into aliens. Natsume could even hear some murmuring about how cute they looked together or how insolent Mikan was for taking advantage of him.

Couldn't they take a clue that if he disliked this idea of giving her a piggy back ride, he would just slump her down like some old garbage sack?

Natsume just shrugged those damn rumors off. He couldn't care less. All he was concerned about at that time was reaching the classroom before his spine snapped into two. After all, though he hated admitting it even to himself, he was enjoying every minute of having Mikan on his back. There was just this feeling he couldn't quite comprehend tingling inside him whenever he grants Mikan her favor.

Mikan could see beads of sweat trickling down Natsume's cheek. She couldn't help but feel guilty. "Uhmm, Natsume? I-I can walk now, honestly."

Natsume just remained silent. He tightened his grip on the girl, stressing the finality in his decision. He smirked. "You're bad at lying,"

"N-No really, honestly! I can—"

"Shut up, will ya? Geez, you're so loud,"

Mikan rested her chin on his shoulder. "Well, SO-RRY, for actually caring!"

Silence wafted through the air before Mikan sniffed and realized that there's some nice aroma surrounding the boy. She could smell the fragrance of a boy's perfume. "You smell great, Natsume! What perfume are you using?"

"None of your business, polka-dots."

Mikan pouted. "Aww, I just wanted to know!"

"I said, 'None of your business'. Don't tell me; besides being an idiot, you're deaf too," Natsume retorted.

_I'm not deaf! More so, I'm not an IDIOT! Urgh!_

"You know what? Maybe I'd rather be deaf than hear those stupid insults coming from your horrid mouth!" Mikan strived to break lose from Natsume's grip and she succeeded. Some inevitable feeling surged through Natsume's heart like a fast bullet upon hearing those words.

"I'D RATHER WALK, TOO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She shouted as she limped her way to the opposite direction.

"Oi, little girl, where do you think you're going?" Natsume asked, calmly. His hands buried in his pockets.

"Also, I'd rather not go to class and just see you, you jerk!"

A pang as sharp as a new bought knife pierced through Natsume's cold heart; breaking the ice that surrounded it in the process. He couldn't quite discern what it was and why was this peculiar things happening to him.

Was he actually falling in love with Mikan Sakura without any effort at all?

No, it couldn't be. Natsume was known to be ruthless and cruel, not loving and caring. Was his reputation all worth it if he would just see her acting like this? He had no idea. Chaos filled his heart. He didn't know what to answer. If he called after her and tell her he's sorry, he'd ruin his name. But, if he just stay and act all aloof just to keep up his image, he'd end up tearing her heart apart.

As apathetic as he may seem, Natsume found himself caring about that little girl. There was this special concern for her he couldn't erase. Her optimism and her warm smile were contagious. But, this craziness had got to stop right now. If he started showing affection to her, he'd end up pulling her into his surreal darkness.

He wouldn't allow that.

He'd prefer seeing her happy and genial away from him than seeing her suffer close to him. There's a scared feeling deep within him that maybe one day, he won't have the chance to protect her and that vexed him so. It was impossible for them to be together. Anti-alice forces would know she was connected to him and they'd hunt her down no matter what. And that's a risk he was not willing to take. He wouldn't forgive himself if something terrible would happen to her.

Never.

He would rather endure all anguish than see her in pain. Maybe this was meant to happen. It was good this way. At least, she'd live a normal giddy life away from him and that alone makes him contented.

Natsume watched her retreating figure. She stomped angrily like she would always do whenever he teased her. He sighed inwardly. True, it was better this way.

Mikan trudged down the hall furiously, her cheeks turning flaming red. _Really, why do I even bother? Why can't I take a hint that little old me couldn't change him? Why do I even expect that somehow he'd… warm up to me? I'm such an idiot!_

Suddenly, something dawned on her. She couldn't change something so inexorable. If, by some unknown reason he changed, Natsume wouldn't be Natsume, right? He wouldn't be the famous black cat if he didn't insult and act all apathetic to people. Maybe learning to like him in his own flaws would be the best thing she could do.

As she was about to turn left, a group of older girls stopped her dead in her tracks. Something about their defiant stares made her shiver inside.

"What are you doing stealing Natsume from us, little brat?" One of them snarled, exercising her fist. The others nodded, their glares never fading. Mikan could feel herself tremble from fear. But, she wouldn't give up without a fight.

"What are you talking about? I'm not stealing Natsume from you!" She snapped. Mikan looked at them with much rage she could gather. The shuddering feeling deep within her continued maybe because of the fact that she was in front of five irate fangirls with an injury and still helpless.

Mikan's train of thoughts shattered when a punch as agonizing as her knee injury was planted on her right cheek, sending her collapsing towards the ground. She screeched in torment as her knee hit the ground and her whole body fell flat on the floor.

"I have the super punch alice and I'm not afraid to use it again on you, you selfish twerp!" A girl with long blonde hair glowered at her sore physique. Mikan got up, wincing from her wounded knee and now red cheek. _I should really pay close attention! She hit me off guard and I had no time to nullify her attack! I must not let her hit me again or I'm gonna be dead meat!_

The blonde-haired girl approached her and Mikan stayed on guard. If she was planning on hitting her again, she'd be ready. But, instead, she grabbed her collar and hoisted her up inches from the ground. Mikan gulped and a frightened expression graced her scorned face.

The older girl stared at Mikan with a fuming look on her face as she warned her in a forbidding whisper. "Listen very carefully, you idiot. You're not gonna steal my Natsume from me, got it? 'Cos you see, he's…" Just then, fire appeared on her hand causing the girl to drop Mikan. "Ouch! Ouch! What is this?" She panicked as her friends tried various ways to extinguish the flames.

"Mine? I don't think so," A voice scowled as his footsteps echoed through the hallway.

Mikan turned around. "Natsume!"

"Natsume-kun!" All five girls screamed happily in unison.

Natsume calmly walked to the direction of where Mikan stood. He halted just beside Mikan and he threw his right arm around her shoulder.

"I belong to her," Natsume smirked and stuck out his tongue.

_WHAT.THE. HELL? _Mikan was flabbergasted.

"WHAT?" The group of deranged fangirls screamed in terror and disbelief. One of them fainted while another had her jaws dropped wide open.

"B-But, N-Natsume-kun!" The blonde stuttered as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. Natsume just shot them with his death glare and all of them scrammed in horror shouting "He's gonna kill us!" several times.

"Tch, pathetic girls. C'mere, floral panties." Natsume monotonously said as he led Mikan out to the opposite direction, his right arm still around her shoulder. Mikan could feel her cheeks heating up, a faint shade of pink creeping through her face.

Demanding an explanation of what just occurred; Mikan reluctantly pushed off Natsume's arm around her shoulder and looked infuriately at him. "What's the big idea telling all those delusional fangirls of yours that you belong to me?"

Natsume placed his hands behind his head and continued walking slowly with her. "Do you wanna get killed by those crazy girls?"

Mikan looked down. "Err, no…"

"Well, there you go." Natsume stated simply.

"B-But, still! You could've said that…that…" Mikan struggled for words. 'That' what? That she was a friend of him? That she was close to him? That she was just an acquaintance? Any of them would lead to what he said earlier. But, was it all true? Did he really belong to her?

"That what?"

"Oh, never mind!" Mikan gave up. It'd be useless to tell him all that. He'd just sarcastically reply an insult or a tease. But, there was one thing she just had to tell him.

"Thank you, Natsume." Mikan beamed making the raven-haired boy face her with a bored look.

He averted his gaze yet again and continued looking forward. "For what?"

"For saving me and for always being there for me!" She jubilantly said, her lips curved into a sweet smile. Natsume just hoped he didn't look flushed.

"Jeez, you're so mushy." He retorted in a bored tone.

"I'll be mushy any day if it means thanking you for everything!" Mikan said all knowingly. And, in a flurry of moments, Mikan found herself hurling herself on him and locking him in a pleasant hug. It's a good thing they didn't tumble down. Natsume didn't know what to do and he also found himself awkwardly pulling her closer with his left arm.

_No. 4: When he fought for you against all odds._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: Yupyup, another chapter finished. XD Tee-hee. Looks like Natsume-kun is finally developing a love interest towards Mikan-chan. :p

Natsume: I am not, you moron.

Shironeko-pyon: I told you, no bad words or else… (waves the pink tank top)

Natsume: (grumbles) Whatever.

Shironeko-pyon: Good boy. (pats Natsume's head) So, anywho, please review everyone. XD Just tell me what you all think, m'kay? Suggestions, constructive criticisms, friendly advices are welcome. (: Again, gomen for the oh so late update. Gah. Being a senior is such a drag.

Hotaru: That's because you always slack off and procrastinate a lot.

Shironeko-pyon: Well, sorry, **mom**!

Hotaru: (chases Shironeko-pyon with an electric chainsaw)

Mikan: Please review, watashi no tomodachi! XP


	6. Consulting a dictionary

Shironeko-pyon: Sorry for the wait, guys. Ehrm, everything was just too busy. Anyway, thank you to all your wonderful reviews! (hugs each and everyone of you) You guys are the best. XD You flatter me so much, I don't know how to repay you, guys. (sniffsniff) This is already chapter six (insert loud gasp) and this is the climax of the story. XP I know this was a short one but, I swear, I really intended to do that. (: So, enjoy! Yosha:p

Ruka: Shironeko-pyon doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. (smiles)

Hotaru: (stares at Ruka)

Mikan: Hey, Hotaru! You're face is turning pink!

Hotaru: Shut up. (shoots Mikan repeatedly with her baka gun)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss by the book **

By: Shironeko-pyon

Chapter Six: 

_Consulting a dictionary _

Gossip spread like wildfire and the news about Natsume and Mikan being an item was all around the academy. Of course, the rumor wouldn't be possible without the help of the five angry fangirls, Nonoko, Anna and Koko. Everybody believed it since many of them saw the two together. Only Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and Sumire knew the gossip wasn't true but, they chose to rest their case. After all, the two needed some boosting up for them to realize what was silently struggling deep within them.

Mikan, on the other hand, was too clueless for anything. Although she secretly liked Natsume, it still bothered her to no end on how on earth did the whole academy found out. She knew for a fact that those five fangirls spread it but, are they that convincing to influence the whole student body? Darn Natsume and his choice of words. Belonging to her? The hell? If only he kept his pie hole shut. But, after giving it a whole lot of pondering, Mikan liked that sentence. Okay, maybe loved.

_I belong to her. _

It kept repeating over and over again like her mind was pushing the replay button a hundred times. Up until now, those words would still make her blush or swoon. It was not like Natsume to say something that, well, sweet. Even if it was for pretend to save her or something. There was just this inerasable tone in his voice that somehow made it realistic. Oh, who was she kidding? He wouldn't say that because it was true.

The days passed and the rumors were still there. She imagined them to die down after she got her new key to her room or after her knee healed completely. It was as if as the number of days passed by, the more they got complicated. Some were even asking her if Natsume was good in bed or if his body was drop-dead gorgeous without his shirt. Sure, she slept with him half-naked but she swore to all gods out there that they didn't do anything.

She could hear some murmuring about how she screamed for gratification or how Natsume brought her to completion. What the hell was going on? Completion? Gratification? What are they talking about? None of the sort happened. Whenever she would reiterate that, students would just tell her to get real or it was okay for it was already out in the open. What was out in the open? Their relationship? Did they even have one? Even Tsubasa and Misaki were asking her.

It was a good thing they believed her when she said all of them wasn't true. Misaki even related a story on how a rumor about her and Tsubasa spread like this back then. Of course Tsubasa attested to that, telling Mikan that Misaki was just delusional. It seemed that only Mikan was panicking about the whole ordeal. Natsume kept a calm attitude towards the whole thing, shrugging every damn story off. Well, at least he was just ignoring them, right?

Confusion surged through Mikan's head as the rumors vexed her so. She needed to consult someone. But, who? Truly, Hotaru wouldn't give her a very reasonable advice nor would Ruka since both of them were suffering from a fever. Yuu couldn't help her since he's too busy. Sumire would just sarcastically reply a suggestion. Dang it, who?

As that question troubled her already chaotic thoughts, she entered the classroom with a melancholy face. No one seemed to notice the change in routine. For the first time, Mikan Sakura didn't make a fuss by annoying her best friend into shooting her. Of course, who would be there to shoot her, anyway? Hotaru was absent for the second time now and so was Ruka. Hotaru came to a conclusion that what she felt a couple of days ago towards Ruka was just the effect of a coming fever.

Natsume took a peek at the brunette who sat on her seat quietly. He sighed inwardly and continued to read. Unknown to many, the love book he bought days ago was the one he was reading now—concealed by his shounen manga. He glanced at the second sentence on that page.

_Cheer her up. _

_What the hell? Are the gods ganging up on me? _Natsume thought, feeling that the line was somehow coincidental. He closed the book shut while he grumbled under his breath. _Damn book. _

He got up, grabbed the two books and walked near her desk. Natsume took the seat next to her in his usual undignified heap since Hotaru was again absent. Normally, she would notice the sudden intrusion of a person sitting just beside her but, she didn't even glance his way. Surely, there was something wrong with her and Natsume would do anything to find out.

He grasped one of her pigtails and pulled it to catch her attention. Usually, she would bark insults at him. Instead, she looked up and smiled. "Hey, Natsume."

He had never seen a smile so forced before. It seemed so out of place. There was definitely something wrong with her. He had to know. He just couldn't stand seeing her so disconsolate, so woeful.

Natsume opened again his love book hidden inside his shounen manga. He tried reading but to no avail. The unbearable silence between them triggered Natsume's patience.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He finally asked in a low voice, his eyes fixed on the book. Mikan turned around with his abrupt question. What's wrong? Couldn't he perceive all those gossips about them?

"Nothing," She lied. If he chose to pay no heed to any of them, maybe she'll do the same.

Narumi-sensei entered the classroom, cutting whatever conversation they were having. The class went on in its usual pace and Mikan, based on Natsume's observation, paid attention a little too much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun, with all its refulgence, bathed the sandy playgrounds in a splendid jacinth glow. The afternoon slowly settled in as the day grew wearier. Dusk shall soon befall the campus in a matter of minutes. Mikan liked this time of the day especially if Hotaru's with her. They would usually go to the Class A division playgrounds and just unwind. Typically, Mikan would do all the talking and Hotaru would just content herself into listening.

It was just a shame Hotaru's not here. Otherwise, it would be a perfect golden afternoon for simple-minded Mikan Sakura. She sat on the swing with her back hunched in a dismal way. As she stared at the sandy ground, she began swinging lightly. She listened to the slow creaking of the metal chains that held the swing in place. The more she swung, the louder the clinking noise got. Footsteps joined the clanking sound and a person occupied the empty swing next to her.

Curious, Mikan took a peek and it was Natsume. He was staring at the ground with his usual stodgy face. Mikan averted her gaze and looked up at the orange sky. "What are you doing here?" She asked, watching the clouds drift by.

"The same reason why you're here," He said nonchalantly, his eyes still at the ground.

Mikan looked at him and started swinging lightly again. He's here to arrange his thoughts, she concluded. The silence was deafening and Natsume couldn't keep the question to himself anymore.

"What's wrong, little girl? You can tell me. I actually do listen sometimes, you know." He stated in a husky voice, looking up at her. Mikan stared at him and prepared herself of what was to come.

Her lips started to quiver as she began her sentence. "It's about those gossips. Many people actually believe we're a…couple." She stuttered at the last word. There was no answer. Only the momentary rattling sound of the chains could be heard. Mikan sighed inwardly and continued. "I'm such an inconvenience. I'm ruining your reputation, am I?"

"Yes, little girl." Came his prosaic riposte. "…you're a one big inconvenience," He finished.

As those words carefully entered Mikan's ears, her chest ached for a transient moment. So, it's all true. She really was just a bother to him. _Figures, _she thought, _who am I to expect, anyway? _

Natsume's hair covered much of his face as his head hung low. He knew what he said hurt Mikan's feelings. Natsume wanted to punch himself hard on the face. Why does he feel so anguished? So painful? Was it because…he's slowly falling in love with her?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Natsume thought as he gritted his teeth. _You know you can't, you moron! She deserves a better life than spending it with me. _

He knew for a fact that problems would just arise if ever they ended up together. She would just face a lot of turmoil and he wouldn't stand seeing her cry. Mikan stood up from the swing and the sudden movement startled Natsume for a while. She looked at him and what she did gripped his heart even more.

Through all that he had said, Mikan forced out a smile. "It's alright, Natsume! I won't bother you anymore, I promise!" Her eyes began to water after she had said that. In a brief moment, he found himself staring at her retreating figure as night carefully fell on the school grounds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her footsteps echoed through the hallway as she hurried back to the classroom. It was dark. Faint moonlight spilled throughout the building, illuminating the dim halls. The rapid footsteps pierced through the silence of the evening as Mikan ran like she had never run before. Cascade tears were freefalling from her mahogany brown pools. She tried hard to fight them back but it was a futile cause.

For the first time in her years here in the academy, she cried hard. Hard enough for her breath to hitch forcefully. It didn't matter whether these tears would make her eyes puff; all she wanted now was to release all her misery. The worst thing about this situation was that she had no one to cry it all out.

She reached the classroom panting. With the darkness of the room, she could distinguish her book she left a while ago. Mikan slowly approached it, grabbed the book and flicked the page where she left a bookmark. It was the page she frequently read in hopes of proving that it was truly him.

_Mr. Right? I thought so, too… _

A single crystalline tear trickled down her cheek and onto the page. She could distinctly see, even with the obscurity of the night, the teardrop stain on the paper. As she read once again the text, fury rose from her heart and she lacerated the page. Tears ran uncontrollably as she gritted her teeth, rending the page with all vehemence.

With one last rip, she threw the book away with ferocity—colliding with another forgotten book in the process. Exhausted, she slumped down on a desk, gripping the torn page of the book in an angry balled fist. She sobbed, more tears streaming down from her already tired eyes.

"I'm gonna cry until my eyes pop out of their sockets! I'm gonna cry until I can't catch my breath anymore! I'm gonna cry 'cause it's all I think of doing now!" Mikan told herself in between sobs.

After beating herself out from weeping, she stood up and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. Through all that she felt, Mikan managed a genuine smile. She looked around for her book and went towards its direction. There were two books from where she spotted hers landed. With the murkiness of the evening and her haste to eat dinner, she instantly grabbed the nearest one and sped off the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a promoted single-star alice, her dinner wasn't the usual single bowl of rice. In fact, she could now enjoy a satisfying meal thanks to her rank. She could now wash her hands properly, brush her teeth and even wash her clothes without going threw all that hard work. But, for now, it wasn't the good time to cherish all those new found luxuries she was now enjoying.

The dining hall was jam packed with students when she arrived. Noise filled the air and students from different levels stared at her as she slowly entered. Mikan could hear some whispering about her being Natsume's "girlfriend" and how she lost her virginity to him. She gripped her book tightly as her temper began flaring. Maybe it was time to clear things up.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND, OKAY?" She screamed and all murmuring halted. The whole cafeteria fell silent. Eyes stared at Mikan in surprise. "I DID NOT DO WHATEVER YOU PEOPLE THINK I DID! I AM NOT IN SOME KIND OF RELATIONSHIP! AND, MAY I REITERATE AGAIN THAT I AM NOT NATSUME HYUUGA'S GIRLFRIEND! HE IS ONE OBNOXIOUS, SELF-CENTERED MO—" She saw Natsume from afar and stopped all her shouting.

Tears started welling at the corners of her eyes. Mikan saw him stood up and walk away calmly with his hands in his pockets. All attention diverted onto the couple as a teardrop managed to escape after Mikan's hopeless effort of fighting them back. Whispers again wafted in the air. She couldn't care less whatever they were discussing. She just sat down on her seat, placed the book on the table without even looking at it and began eating her meal in a gloomy way.

"That was one idiotic speech you delivered a while ago, Mikan." A monotonous voice suddenly said, astonishing Mikan into dropping her chopsticks. She looked up and saw her genius best friend sat opposite her.

"I thought you're sick, Hotaru!" Mikan said, aghast. Hotaru got her chopsticks and started eating her hearty meal. "We were released just a while ago by the nurse. She said our temperatures were already back to normal and our colds were gone," The aloof inventor stated simply while pigging out.

"Oh," Was the only response Hotaru got from Mikan. The latter ate her meal quietly; alarming Hotaru that something was definitely amiss. She was not always like this. Mikan would always do all the irritating blabbering while they eat. And, besides, her eyes were all puffy—who wouldn't notice that she was crying her heart out just a while ago?

"This is about Natsume, huh?" Hotaru asked calmly while she munched on her lobsters. Mikan was taken aback by her friend's swift question. There was no doubt that Hotaru knew her inside out. But, was she ready to talk about it now?

There was no reply. Hotaru sensed the pressure building up inside her companion. Emotions were slowly coiling deep within her. The inventor glanced at the faced down book and onto her friend.

"So, Mikan, would you still kiss by the book or follow your heart's desire?"

The statement stunned Mikan into looking up at her still eating best friend. She had to admit, she had a point. But, what would she choose? At that moment, the question rang inside her head like an irksome bell. And, as she stood up and grabbed her book, her mind contemplated about what Hotaru just said.

_Should I still…kiss by the book? _

_Or should I…follow my heart? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already eight thirty and drowsiness was slowly taking her over. Her room was pitch black and the moonlight glistening through the window enlightened her room somehow. It was quiet and the calmness of the evening was carefully lulling her to slumber. She flicked on the light of her bedside lamp with the desire of spilling luminosity throughout the room. Changed already into her pajamas, she seized her book that was laying flat on her bedside desk. After she had picked it up from being thrown far away, she never did glimpse at it.

Mikan marked the front cover with her thumb. There was something wrong with the book but, she couldn't quite discern what it was. In utter curiosity, she flicked through the page.

_This is not my book. _

She stopped on a certain page which was slightly folded and read. "How to get your lucky girl,"

The last three words were scratched out and an inscription replacing the scratched out ones left Mikan flabbergasted.

_How to get Mikan? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suffused in pale moonlight, the large room looked almost dim. Blue curtains swayed briefly as a weak gust of wind entered the majestic room. Light emitted from the bathroom where Natsume just took a bath. Only a towel draped around his waist was the only clothing he had after taking a fast shower. His hair was damp and he's secretly thankful that no deranged fangirl of his was here to see him half-naked.

He got the nearest towel and ruffled up his wet raven-colored locks. Natsume glanced around his dimly lit room and he spotted the love book he bought. After realizing he forgot it back at the classroom, he got it and went to eat dinner but unfortunately he lost appetite after Mikan's blurting out. It was his fault, anyway. Oddly enough, the book was sprawled on the floor and far away from where he left it.

Natsume got it and browsed through the pages. He halted on a certain torn up page. Feeling a bit strange, he examined it thoroughly. There was some kind of text on the bottom left corner of the torn page. Inquisitive, he read the words.

"Natsume, are you the…" And the page was cut. Immense ferocity and guilt filled Natsume's heart as he punched the nearby wall. Perspiration trickled down his fine body profusely, gritting his teeth in rage.

"Mikan…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: Aww, I liked this chapter so much even though it was shorter than the others. XD This is, I think, the official turning point of the story. Mikan would start choosing whether to follow the book or her heart. Just you wait everyone, there's a big occurrence in the next chapter, lol. (:

Natsume: And, what would that be, moron?

Shironeko-pyon: You'll find out soon enough. (giggles)

Hotaru: It's so typically idiotic of you to leave us hanging. How pathetic.

Shironeko-pyon: I'm not pathetic! (sticks out tongue) And, it's a writing style to have cliffies okay?

Hotaru: Right. And where did you read about that? 'Writing 101 for dummies'?

Shironeko-pyon: Why you! (strangles Hotaru while Hotaru escapes with her flying swan invention)

Yuu: While Shironeko-pyon is cursing Hotaru in five different languages, please review everyone. :p

Natsume: Comments, suggestions and all those crap are welcome. (grumbles something incoherent under his breath)

Mikan: Oh, Natsume, did you really wear that tank top?

Natsume: (blushes slightly) And, why should I tell you, idiot?

Mikan: (blushes) Well, I, I just want to know 'cause I bet you looked so cute! (smiles)

Natsume: (blushes even more) Shut up.


	7. Reaching the climax

Shironeko-pyon: I'm really sorry (infinity times) for the long delay! (bowbow) The past few days were hectic and there had been a huge black-out in our country because of this freakin' typhoon. T.T Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! (huggles everyone of you and gives you all cookies) I didn't know so many people would read this story of mine. (sniffsniff) I heart you guys so much! Uwaii. XP This is already the seventh chapter (insert really loud gasp) and I hope you all would enjoy this. (:

Youichi: This stupid-head doesn't own Gakuen Alice. (munches on a muffin)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss by the book**

By: Shironeko-pyon

Chapter Seven:

_Reaching the climax_

It was a good thing his fever already died down or else spending another minute inside the clinic would've been a complete torture. Being with his raven-haired tormentor, with both of them coughing their lights out, was a total agony. Even with Hotaru being sick, she still pulled black-mailing stunts on him. The nurse was unaware of that probably because Hotaru was a great actress. With Hotaru's constant cruelty and his unbearable fever, his stay at the nurse's turf was an absolute hell.

Silence settled in the classroom as he waited for his other classmates. He was supposed to go with Natsume this morning but the latter refused, telling him that he need not waste his time waiting for him. As he stroked his furry pet bunny, he contemplated on how Mikan's getting pretty close to Natsume. Although he had a crush on Mikan, he secretly wished that the two would end up together. After all, Mikan was always craving for adventure and having Natsume as a boyfriend or a husband would be a whole heck of an excitement.

Apparently, Natsume also needed her. Mikan was like this illumination that would soon disperse the darkness engulfing him. Surely, they were meant for each other—opposites attract, right? As for him, well, something was slowly changing. Something still unknown to him and was looking for discernment. The blonde sighed. Okay, maybe it was slightly obvious. It was something about his feelings that was gradually putting him into a reflective mode today.

Even the steady creaking of the door was not enough to snap him out of his reverie as a person he knew well entered the dull classroom. His blue eyes were fixed on the desks in front of him while his mind soared through his thoughts.

"Hey, Ruka. You alright?" Natsume said nonchalantly as he slumped down beside his best friend with his feet on the table. Ruka glanced at him in surprise and just looked down.

"It's nothing, Natsume. I'm fine," He retorted, staring down at his shoes while patting his white bunny.

"You sure?"

He looked up and pulled out a smile. "Really, I'm fine. How about you? What's with you today? You seem more serious than usual. Is it about…Mikan?" Ruka asked, careful of not jumping into any sudden words.

There was no riposte. Natsume looked away and sighed. His brows were furrowed and his face looking stodgier than what his friends or classmates were accustomed to. He placed his right elbow on his knee as his features became more aloof.

"I'm right, am I?" Ruka inquired, grinning. He looked down and continued petting his bunny.

Mikan Sakura entered the classroom just a few seconds after with Hotaru punching her with her horseshoe glove. Complaints and whines wafted through the air and a series of punches echoed through the classroom. Ruka watched in horror as Hotaru repeatedly punched her best friend with her trademark monotonous expression.

"I told you not to touch any of my things. Look what you did? You melted my new invention," Hotaru reprimanded while holding what looked like a melted metal box.

Mikan took cover and shielded her head with her hands. "I'm sorry, Hotaru! I didn't know there was a beaker with chemical substances beside your invention! I'm sorry!" She wailed and Hotaru stopped. Ruka counted how many punches but he lost track after twenty-two. Mikan noticed the two of them watching their portrayal of friendship and rushed towards the two boys.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan beamed at Ruka and when her gaze landed on Natsume, her smile somewhat fell. "Good morning to you, too, Natsume." She smiled, greeting him with less energy than that of Ruka's.

The blonde noticed the sudden change in aura and looked at Hotaru who kept her glove away. She looked at him with her emotionless face and averted her glance. If she also sensed something amiss, she didn't let it on.

"It was good until you came along," Natsume grumbled. Ruka almost hit his face with his palm upon hearing that statement. He watched as Mikan's temper began fuming.

"What's your problem today, huh?" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"You are!" He scowled. That wasn't exactly a lie. Actually, that was the complete truth.

_Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day… _Ruka thought as he heaved a sigh, watching the couple fire insults at each other.

"Then, why don't you just ignore me, huh, you moron!" Mikan shouted, attracting attention from their classmates who were just entering the room.

Natsume just remained calm and placed his hands behind his head. "How can I when I can hear your annoying voice from far away?"

"Then just ignore it, you jerk!" Mikan screamed and gasps were heard. There was something about her sudden outburst that was different from the others. Even though she usually did this whenever Natsume teased her, there was this profound rage in her voice a while ago.

Natsume got something from his desk and handed it to her. It was her love book she left that fateful night. Mikan grabbed it from him and stared at it. Her gaze averted onto Natsume and fury began stirring inside her.

"How did you…Where did you…" She stuttered while her face was contorted in disbelief.

"I found it last night in the classroom, little girl. I figured it was yours since you often have this with you," Natsume said, looking away from her.

It dawned on Mikan that she scribbled something on that ripped off page, something only she was allowed to see. She began gritting her teeth as wrath started coiling within her. Mikan couldn't believe he saw it. Maybe he didn't but, that page was hard to miss. He saw it.

He really did.

"How dare you pick up something that is not yours?" Mikan growled with ferocity. She hugged the book tightly and drew it closer to her chest. Her brown pools began to water but she tried hard to fight back the tears. She wouldn't cry now, oh no. She wept hard enough yesterday. There was no way she would waste her precious tears on him ever again.

"The least you could do is thank me, strawberry panties." Natsume replied imperturbably.

"Thank you? Why should I? Ever since you entered my life, you always insulted me and teased me! A part of me enjoyed it, yes. It was funny how we always fought. It was hilarious. But, still…" Her voice started to crack and tears ran uncontrollably from her eyes. Mikan cursed herself for giving in but she knew it was a futile effort, anyway.

Natsume balled his fists in anger as he couldn't stand seeing her cry. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her but there was just too many people watching. Was his reputation that important? He carefully stood up and approached her. Natsume could see people staring and watching them. He bit his lower lip hard before he started to speak up.

"Mikan…" He began while his head hung low. Mikan looked up at him, dumbfounded by the fact that he said her first name for once.

"Natsume…"

"What is going on here?" A voice queried as it passed by students and into the classroom. Narumi-sensei saw the couple with Natsume trying hard to talk and Mikan crying. He sensed the tension between them and he noticed Ruka and Hotaru watching them in anxiety. Of course, even with Hotaru's lackluster expression, Narumi-sensei could see that she was somehow worried about what was happening.

As if not hearing the blonde teacher's question, Mikan continued. "But, still…you always manage to hurt me with your words and your actions. Some of them, I know, were just simple insults but some…I don't know. All I know is that something is changing and it's sad to know that it has something to do with you,"

Natsume twitched at the last sentence. He really screwed up this time—that was for sure. The fire caster wanted to burn something from sheer frustration. He hated himself for what he did to her. He was the one who took away her cheery attitude and inflicted her anguish. Now, everything wouldn't be the same anymore and he had himself to blame for that.

"Mikan…" Hotaru sighed as she stared at her best friend's retreating form. Murmurs filled the air as the ordeal finally came to a halt. Some were saddened by the argument that ensued between the couple. Others, especially Natsume and Ruka's fangirls, were delighted about what just occurred.

Natsume went out of the classroom angrily, stomping his feet in annoyance. The class never saw him this aggravated before. All of them, except perhaps Hotaru and Ruka, came to a conclusion that only a simple-minded little girl would inflict such damage towards the famous black cat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't care less whether she'd be skipping classes for what she was doing right now. All she wanted to do was to get away from it all. She needed some time alone with her predicaments, with her woes, with her scattered thoughts. She wanted some time away from him.

Now, why did she have this sudden urge to cry the whole day?

The resplendent sun was slowly crawling up the sky when she decided to go to the forest and find that certain tree. She grew fond of that tree, that same tree where Natsume frequently read his shounen manga. Whenever she had problems, she would always go there and talk non-stop. It was nice to finally release everything she had piled in inside her heart. Sometimes, the wind would slowly pick up and caress her face. Perhaps that was its way of listening to her.

She just hoped that the tree and the wind would listen to her once again for this time her dilemmas were not simply about her classmates but about him. Mikan finally found the tree and immediately slumped down the opposite side of the trunk. She curled up her legs and pulled her knees just below her chin. In a flurry of moments, her cries filled the forest air and cascade tears soaked the ground below.

Suffused in her own desolation, Mikan didn't notice the footsteps approaching her. It stopped just opposite the tree and the rustling of the grass below told her that the person sat.

"Hey, who are you?" Mikan asked hoarsely. Tears were still pouring from her eyes.

The only reply was silence and Mikan somehow felt at ease. There was this unexplainable feeling deep within her that maybe, just maybe, she could trust the person on the other side of the tree with her quandaries.

She looked up and smiled. A single tear traveled through her cheek and onto the dirt-filled ground as she prepared herself of what was to come. "Whoever you are, you might be wondering why I'm crying here. I'm not insane, just so you know. I just have this problem with a boy."

Mikan watched the faint sunlight passing through the tree's leaves. "He always teases me and often calls me weird names." She grinned before continuing. "And being the easily annoyed one, I always bark insults at him, too."

"I always find myself looking for him and growing fonder and fonder of his sarcastic name-callings," Mikan shrugged. "Perhaps because he always bring excitement to my life aside from my genius inventor of a best friend. It's funny how we usually fought, really. He would always call me a 'little girl' and I'll often address him as a 'moron'," She couldn't restrain a soft giggle as she reminisced all of those hilarious moments concerning their little disagreements.

But, her features turned into a melancholy one when she remembered why she was beside the tree in the first place. "But, lately, something is changing. I don't know. Whenever I see him, it's not like before. My chest starts to ache and I can hear my heart booming in my ears. Whenever he insults me, I tend to be angry unlike before when I just tease him back. What I feel for him is not quite like friendship but, something else. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just this stupid little girl to him. I bet he's plotting on burning me alive right now. I bet he's—"

"—sitting just opposite you," The person replied. The dullness in his tone suddenly suggested her that it was someone she knew quite well.

_No, it couldn't possibly be him! _

"N-Natsume…?" She inquired in a whisper.

"You idiot. Nothing changed. It had always been there all along," He shrugged. Natsume brought his hands behind his head as he rested his back lazily against the tree trunk.

He smirked. "I didn't know you have hots for me, little girl."

Mikan blushed deep red. "N-No! I, uh—"

"You're bad at lying,"

She swayed her right fist in irritation. "What do you mean lying?"

"Tch, you're such a stupid-head. You really are naïve," Natsume retorted.

"I am not naïve!" Mikan protested.

Natsume's smirk widened even more. "Then, how do you explain your cluelessness when it comes to how other people feel about you?"

"Yeah, right. Like someone will love me! Like…he'll like me," She trailed off. Mikan knew that Natsume already comprehended about her hidden affection towards him if he was really listening a while ago. She blushed fifty shades of red. Oh boy, now everything's out in the open.

"You picked the wrong book last night, right?"

"Yeah, and so?"

Natsume closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree. "I guess you already saw the page. The answer's in the book, floral panties. You really are too clueless for anything,"

_In the book? Don't tell me it's that page. How to get…Mikan?_

"You mean that book was yours?" Mikan queried in utter shock. Who knew Natsume would buy a love book? It was down right unbelievable.

Natsume stood up slowly and brushed some grass off his school pants. "Tch, Persona's coming."

_Persona?_

Careful footsteps abruptly filled the air as the educator came from one of the bushes. He had this playful smirk on and his presence brought chills up Mikan's spine as she stood up. There was this eerie aura surrounding him and Mikan instantly knew that being with him was bad news.

"Natsume, my boy, what are you doing here with that girl?" He asked in an expressionless tone. Mikan watched as Persona approached her gradually and held her chin. She twitched at the sudden touch.

"You have such a different aura. It's no wonder Natsume got attracted to you. But, some things aren't meant to last," He whispered as he brought his face closer to Mikan's. She glanced at his free hand which seized a leaf. Her brown eyes widened with astonishment as the leaf transformed into fine dust.

_So, that's his alice. _

Mikan gulped. "What do you mean attracted?"

"That's enough!" Natsume shouted and shoved Persona's hand away from Mikan. He stretched his right arm in front of Mikan in an attempt to protect her. "Stay her out of this!"

"You know very well that what you're feeling for her wouldn't last, Natsume. You would just pull her into your dark, miserable—"

"Shut up!" Natsume snapped. He clenched his left fist in sheer resentment.

"I'm tired of you telling me that my life is hopeless. I'm sick of you people telling me what to do. No more!" He growled. Mikan looked at him and she couldn't help but feel sorry for his fate. He always had to go to 'work' or to missions he didn't even completely understand. He often ended up weak after a mission, risking his life for the Academy who denied their existence. Why did he have to go through all of those? It was unfair. So what if he had this powerful alice? It was still a complete prejudice.

"That's just too bad. You know what will happen to those people you care about if you won't cooperate especially that little nullifying girl you have here," Persona threatened. Mikan's gaze never left Natsume. She was stunned with what Persona just said. So, if he would decline those missions, something bad would happen to all those he care about.

_So, does that mean that the Academy would harm those he cares about? Like Ruka, his friends and…Me? ME? He cares about me?_

Natsume just stood there like he was frozen on the spot. Damn it, he had no choice once again. When would be the time when he's free to choose? When he's already dead from this alice of his? When he already perished from one of those missions? When? It just sank into him that maybe that time wouldn't come. Perhaps it was just his destiny to go on like this. For the mean time, he didn't want any of his friends hurt especially Mikan.

He calmly shoved his hands inside his pockets as he shot Persona a glare. "There's another mission, huh?"

Instead of answering, Persona walked away. Natsume followed him upon realizing that was a 'yes'. Mikan couldn't believe what was happening. Another mission? Was this Persona guy a lunatic? Natsume couldn't go. He shouldn't. He mustn't.

She caught up with Natsume and grabbed his wrist. "No, Natsume! Don't go! It's not fair for you to do this!"

Natsume turned his head back to look at her. "If you value your life, little girl, you have to let me go." He shoved his wrist away and continued walking.

"But, Natsume!" Mikan shouted after him but it was useless for he was already out of sight.

She watched as a potent gust of wind rustled through the trees around her. Mikan's long pig-tailed hair swayed with the wind while she stood there in apprehension. What would happen to Natsume now? The last time he went to a mission, he could barely walk. She had never felt so helpless. She had to do something. But, what? Lead another revolt? No. Darn it, she had to do something before it was too late. Before something terrible would happen.

Before he's already dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night enveloped the Academy in a marvelous black tapestry, everyone began going to their rooms to take a well-deserved sleep. The crescent moon tried its best to provide luminosity throughout the land but it missed a certain part—a part hidden inside an anxious little girl inside her room.

Her heart.

Mikan searched her thoughts for an answer to her predicament while trying to catch some shut-eye. She was too concerned of what was currently occurring to Natsume. Mikan tossed back and forth on her bed as she tried hard to come up of something while still worrying about him. She couldn't help but think of the worst.

_Oh, Natsume, you moron. What's happening to you right now?_

Mikan saw her book being slightly illuminated by her lamp on the bedside desk. She stood up and got it, turning it on the torn up page. Mikan saw the inscription she wrote and realized that even if he saw it, he wouldn't understand anyway for it was cut. She mentally slapped herself for assuming instantly early this day. Her gaze then landed on the book Natsume referred to a while ago. Was this really his?

She steadily took hold of it and flicked on the page he told about. While flicking, her hands slipped and the book fell on the floor. She scolded herself under her breath for being clumsy as she slowly picked the book up. Instantaneously, a folded letter dropped out of the book. Inquisitive, Mikan took it from the floor, unfolded it and read.

_Polka-dots,_

_If you ever find this, remind me to kill you. _

_Whatever,_

_Natsume_

So, this book was his. Mikan turned to the page where she saw her name. As she read, she couldn't help but think only one thing.

Was Natsume Hyuuga in love with her all this time?

A continuous knocking suddenly wafted through the chilly air, disturbing the silence of the evening. Curious of who it was, Mikan opened her room door only to be greeted by a panting Yuu.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Mikan asked agitatedly.

Yuu panted some more before he regained his composure. "Something happened to Natsume!"

"SAY WHAT?" Mikan screamed, not believing what she just heard. Yuu quickly dragged her off and only the moonlit silhouette of the two running could be distinguished from the ephemeral obscurity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: (drumroll) Cliffie! Cliffie! You guys must hate me right now. (gets shot) Well, patience comes to those who wait. Such irony, ne? XD I'll update as soon as possible, m'kay? I'm curious of what will happen to Natsume-kun, too. (evil grin)

Natsume: Don't you dare write something stupid.

Shironeko-pyon: Why should I write something that will displease you, Natsume-kun? (evil grin widens)

Natsume: Just don't write anything dumb or else you'll be ash, got it?

Shironeko-pyon: Fine! I won't write about that little wet dream you had last night concerning Mikan-chan. (evil cackle)

Natsume: Don't you dare, you moron!

Shironeko-pyon: Okay, I won't. Just promise me to be a good little boy, m'kay?

Natsume: (grumbles angrily)

Hotaru: You—the one reading this—review or else. (gets her big review-you-idiot gun)

Shironeko-pyon: Phwee? O.o Don't scare them, Hotaru. Just give me your honest comments, suggestions, friendly advices and constructive criticisms, okay? XP See you on the next chapter, shannaro:p


	8. The penultimate page

Shironeko-pyon: Sorry (infinity times) for the oh so long wait! (bows) My computer's mouse wasn't working. Just imagine how I did it. (gets shot) Anyway, thank you so much to those who reviewed! Arigatou gozaimasu! XDD I heart you guys! (: (gives you all love) This is already the second to the last chapter. Gasp. Yes, the story's nearing its long-awaited end. At the last chapter, I'm gonna reveal who wrote the love books so just wait, m'kay? XD

Mikan: Who did, anyway?

Shironeko-pyon: It's a secret! You'll soon see. ;)

Hotaru: This lousy excuse for a writer doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

Shironeko-pyon: Hope you enjoy this chapter, shannaro! XP

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss by the book**

By: Shironeko-pyon

Chapter Eight:

_The penultimate page_

Running didn't seem to be this endless up to this night. The halls stretched in a never-ending path while she ran faster and faster. For some unexplainable reason, the more she ran, the farther the halls seem to lead. She could hear her rapid footsteps echoing through the gallery. It was as if she was running alone and the world was an endless road. Everything seemed to disappear.

They reached the hospital in a flurry of moments. The building was silent and only her footsteps and Yuu's were disrupting the stillness of the evening. Towering staircases were laid in front of Mikan but her legs never gave in. Pertinacious to see him, she didn't let tiredness get the best of her. As she reached the third floor, she could barely walk nor stand. Yuu was just behind her, clinging on to a pole for dear life.

"Mikan, could you please slow down?" Yuu huffed for the twentieth time, bringing his hands to his knees.

Mikan looked like she hadn't lost any ounce of energy at all though her legs wobbled as she slowly walked. "Yuu, where's Natsume's room?" She asked, examining the rooms on the floor.

Yuu was suffused in his own fatigue that he didn't hear her sudden question. The lass continued trudging through the floor, scrutinizing every room. She halted as something caught her attention.

It was a coffin being gradually pulled out from one of the rooms. It couldn't be, Mikan thought as her whole body trembled, it's not him. Nurses carefully dragged the coffin, a melancholy expression on their faces. Mikan heard someone wail a name and as it entered her ears, her legs gave way.

_Please, this is not happening!_

"Natsume!" a girl wept, hugging the closed coffin. Through her watery eyes, she could distinguish Sumire crying. Mikan tried hard to stand even with the pain surging through her weary legs. It was incredible how she ran to the coffin, shouting his name.

"Natsume!" She screeched, cuddling the coffin. Her tears ran uncontrollably from her brown orbs, soaking the casket immensely. "Nooo! How could you leave me? Why?"

Just when she was about to shout his name yet again, she heard someone call, "Cut!"

Sumire pulled her away from the coffin and gave her a stern look. "What's the big idea ruining my dramatic scene?"

"Dramatic scene?" Mikan asked, dumbfounded. _A dramatic scene? What on Earth?_

"Yeah! It's a scene where people cry, idiot. And, it was the scene I was supposed to be famous for before you ruined it!" Sumire screamed loud enough for Mikan to have a momentary hearing disorder.

"B-But, I saw you crying and I-I heard you calling out Natsume's name," Mikan protested.

Sumire couldn't stifle a witch-like laugh. "Silly girl! The character's name was Natsume. She was a girl and I'm supposed to be her bestfriend before she died! We're just acting for the upcoming Alice festival. This is the entry of the somatic types."

Mikan felt like she was melting from shame. All she could do was smile sheepishly before the movie's student director showed her out. The scene was redone again while Yuu approached her, his body still drained.

"Natsume's room is this way, " Yuu pointed out. He glanced behind Mikan and saw the somatic types shooting their movie. "I take it you already saw Sumire shooting her dramatic scene,"

Mikan brought her hands on her waist. "How come I'm the only one who doesn't know about their movie?"

Yuu smiled. "You never asked,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly opened the door, careful of not making any noise. Tranquility wafted inside his room, amazing her for a brief moment. His bestfriend was there, sitting on a nearby chair with his tired head on the edge of Natsume's bed. He was asleep, too, like Natsume. It was a shame to wake him up at a time like this.

"Hey, Ruka." Mikan nudged him gently. The poor boy opened his slumber dazed eyes drowsily. "I'm here and I come to visit Natsume."

Through his exhaustion, the blonde still managed a faint smile. "All he'd been muttering while asleep was your name since he got here," Ruka muttered as he got up and motioned for Mikan to sit.

Mikan blushed but still regained her composure. She sat down and looked at Natsume's face. He looked so cute, she thought, almost like an innocent little boy.

_Yeah right, he's anything but innocent._

"I'll leave you alone with him, okay?" Ruka mumbled then yawned. He sluggishly approached the door and left.

Mikan smiled before slowly raking her hand through Natsume's raven-colored locks. She secretly wished he'd be this peaceful every time, that way there'd be less bickering. Mikan halted her motions as a thought unhurriedly entered her. Natsume was always been quiet until she came along. She was the one barging in everyone's life. It was her.

She got up. She shouldn't be here. This was wrong. They're not even that, well, close to begin with. What's she doing suddenly stroking his messy hair?

"You're in love with him, darn it!" A voice abruptly reprimanded her. "You have every right to be here, idiot!"

No, she scolded back, I can't be here. I just can't. Her mind's telling her to go. Her heart's telling her otherwise. What was a girl to do? If only the book was here, she'd know what to do. It would dictate to her what to do in situations like this. Situations wherein she's in total confusion. In total perplexity. In total bafflement. In total…

"Hey, polka-dots, what're you doing standing there and looking all ugly?" A voice suddenly muttered.

It took all sheer energy for her to look at him. He was awake, well, barely. His eyes were half-open and his voice was still soft. There's some bandages wrapped around his head, proving his inevitable injury. All in all he was still like a weak little puppy. Instead of getting angry at his unexpected wisecrack, she started sobbing.

"Oi, why are you crying?" He asked wearily.

Mikan's lips curved into a smile through all her tears. "You're awake," She weakly stated.

"Tch, I can see that."

"Oh, Natsume!" Mikan wailed, flinging her arms around his frail body as she joined him on the bed.

Natsume winced. "Geez, not too tight. Can't you see I'm still sore?"

Mikan sat up beside him. "What have you been doing anyway, huh?"

"None of your business," He sat up, too, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're still the same arrogant, obnoxious brat! Can't you see I'm worried sick of you, you moron! The least you could do is show some appreciation!" Mikan stuck out her tongue, crossing her arms as well.

"Who are you to be so worried, anyway? My girlfriend?" Natsume retorted.

Mikan's heart sank but she smiled nonetheless. She wouldn't be caught being depressed again. "Yeah, well, no." She got up and stood beside the bed.

"You might as well be," He smirked.

Mikan turned around. What was that he said? "Huh?"

His smirk widened. "Are you deaf? I said you might as well be my girlfriend, idiot."

The world is definitely spinning, Mikan thought as her mind went into total shutdown. Maybe this was all a dream. After all, it would be odd for him to say that even with the subtle insult. This was all a dream, right? Right?

"You've got to be kidding me," Mikan said, bringing her hands on her hips.

Natsume glanced at the wall clock. It distinctly read, 12:30 a.m. "Why would I be kidding at this hour?"

"I don't know. You're just plain weird,"

"And, you're wearing a ribbon imprinted panty, nitwit."

Mikan's face turned beat red. "How did you…?"

"I told you to consider wearing shorts, ribbon panties." Natsume nonchalantly teased.

"URGH! YOU'RE A HOPELESS PERVERT!" Mikan shrieked, pouncing on him with utter force. Natsume still had this smug look gracing his features as Mikan brought her face inches away from his. "And, that's why I love you, moron!"

"Geez, cut the mushy talk, polka-dots. It makes me itch all over," Natsume softly growled. He smirked yet again, irritating the young lass. She won't be giving in to his pestering anymore as she thought of a brilliant plan to wipe him off his feet. With this very helpful position, it would be a piece of cake.

"Well, then. Let's get rid of all that itchiness now, shall we?" Mikan seductively said, gradually dragging her finger up his shirt. Natsume's eyes were wide as he gulped. Who knew she could be this aggressive?

The lass carefully took off his shirt with a playful smirk on her lips. Of course, she wouldn't be having sex with him, oh no. That would be too sudden and too early. She would just be doing this for payback—a well-deserved payback.

Mikan rested her body on his, her hand playing with his bellybutton while the other playing on his chest. She could see how Natsume's too vulnerable due to his worn-out self. Mikan smirked. This could be a great advantage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly happened to Natsume?" Yuu inquired as he sat down and gave Ruka a bottled iced tea.

He opened his and drank as well. Ruka was too lethargic to even open his fill as he slumped down the bench. The two were talking about simple things outside Natsume's room to pass by the time. In a matter of minutes, both of them would be cruising their way to dreamland and there are some things that Yuu would like to clear up before that would happen.

"Yeah, well, he was rushed just hours ago. He was hurt from one of those darn missions again," Ruka said, half-conscious. His eyes were giving in as sleepiness was slowly taking its toll. Just a few more seconds and he would be off to his dreams if only somebody didn't snap him out.

"Oh, hey, Hotaru!" Yuu greeted as the raven-haired lass arrived in her usual calm manner.

Ruka sat back up with his consciousness back on track. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Hotaru sat beside him. "I was about to wake Mikan up in the middle of the night just to make her pay all her debts but, I saw she wasn't there. So, I figured she'll be here."

_Boy, she is smart. _Ruka thought, staring at the girl beside him.

"So, where is Mikan?" Hotaru queried.

Yuu pointed at the door. "She's inside,"

Hotaru got her mini camera from her pajama pocket and prepared herself to enter the room. Ruka looked at her with disbelief. "What's with the camera?" He questioned the inventor who was about to open the door.

"You just might not know what you're gonna be seeing," She monotonously stated, a faint smirk playing on her lips.

Ruka almost fell while Yuu heaved a sigh. The animal-lover stood behind her, trying to stop his raven-haired tormentor. "What do you mean? It's not like they're inside making out!" Ruka replied all-knowingly.

Hotaru rapidly opened the door with Ruka just behind her and what they saw almost made the blonde's nose bleed. Mikan was on top of a shirtless and fatigued Natsume. What startled Ruka more was that Mikan's hand was playing with the hem of Natsume's pajama bottom while the other was swirling intricate designs on his chest.

Mikan heard the creaking of the door and saw the two. _OH NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!_

"AAHHH! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, GUYS! I, UH…" Mikan instantly shouted but, flashes from Hotaru's camera hurriedly cut her explanation.

Ruka stared at the two for a good five seconds before he fainted. Yuu saw this and immediately hurried to his aid. "What's going on?" He peeked through the door and he, too, went out like a light.

Hotaru was enjoying herself taking a lot of snapshots. Mikan instantaneously withdrew from her position but Natsume prevented her. "Typical, molesting me again when nobody's looking." Came the lad's riposte.

Mikan didn't know what to do as her whole body turned eighty shades of red. Her plan backfired now that Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu saw them in this uncompromising position. Now, with the help of her genius bestfriend, everyone would think they really did something and it's going to be because of her assertive attitude.

"GRAAAHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU JERK!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light passing through the hospital's glass window couldn't help but wake the brown-haired lass. She stirred before finally opening her sleepy eyes. She instantly saw an arm around her and when she glanced at her right, she realized it was Natsume's. The lad was still topless and his warmth radiating from his body kept her temperate throughout the night.

Just like before, Mikan thought.

She was about to tickle his fine body into waking him up when she comprehended that her left hand was enclosed by another. Mikan glimpsed at her left and saw Ruka gently holding it. The blonde was sitting on the chair and he was asleep too, resting his tired head on the edge of the bed. She smiled before carefully pulling out her hand from his grasp.

The boy stirred a little and continued on slumbering. Mikan smiled yet again. He's such a gentle young man, she thought. She looked around to look for any sign of Hotaru or Yuu but, they were nowhere to be found.

_Oh, yeah, Hotaru left last night to develop those horrid pictures she took while Yuu returned to his room to have a good night's sleep. _She thought as she mentally slapped herself for not remembering earlier.

Mikan slowly placed her hand near Natsume and gently tickled his stomach. She succeeded when he finally opened his piercing ruby eyes. "What's the big idea waking me up?" He softly scowled, pulling his right arm from her and placing it under his head.

"It's already morning, lazy pants." Mikan scolded. She turned to her right and stared at him.

Natsume closed his eyes. "Tch, I'll go back to sleep."

"Will a kiss wake my prince up?" Mikan pouted, bringing her face in front his.

Natsume opened his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, your unbearable bad breath will surely wake me up,"

Mikan glared at him. "WHY YOU!" She shouted.

Ruka stirred and fluttered his eyes open. "Oh, I see you two are finally awake." He mumbled wearily.

The couple sat up. "Way to go waking Ruka up, loud mouth." Natsume monotonously insulted.

Mikan clenched her fists in anger. "URGH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WOKE HIM UP!"

"I'm not the one with the loud mouth here, idiot."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Mikan grabbed his shoulders and pounced on him, pinning him on the bed.

Natsume arched a brow calmly. "What? Are you gonna harass me again?"

Mikan gritted her teeth. "In your dreams, moron!"

"So, what are you gonna do?"

Nice question, what would she do, anyway?

"Since I have a bad breath according to you, this is gonna be torture!" Mikan placed her lips on his and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. On the contrary, Natsume liked the kiss that the moment Mikan did it, he kissed her back, too. It took a complete twenty-seconds before Mikan pulled back.

Realizing what she just did, Mikan's brown pools were wide as she stared at a panting Natsume. She didn't mean to really kiss him on purpose but, to give him some payback. It turned out that she loved it but the worst part was, someone actually witnessed it. She glanced at Ruka who was aghast beyond words. Oh boy, she really had done it this time.

Natsume stopped panting and looked at a shocked Mikan. He smirked. That was heaven. "You're not a bad kisser, ribbon panties. In fact, you're the worst,"

He didn't just say that, Mikan thought, oh no, he didn't.

"You'll regret you ever said that, you half-wit! You really are asking for another one!" Mikan fired back, slowly closing the gap between their faces.

Ruka stared at the couple with wide blue eyes. _Oh, great. Here we go again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-_--------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: EEEPP! This is the shortest and sweetest chapter, I bet. XD (squeals) Another chapter to go and its bye-bye for this story. (wails) Yepyep, the last chapter's coming up. Le sigh. I'm gonna miss writing again. (wails even more)

Hotaru: And, we're not gonna miss YOUR writing.

Mikan: Oh, Hotaru, don't say that! I, for one, shall be missing Shironeko-chan!

Shironeko-pyon: Aww, I'm gonna be missing you as well, Mikan-chan! (hugs Mikan)

Hotaru: (points a sign at the two saying, "Idiots, this way")

Shironeko-pyon: I'm gonna be missing, Natsume-kun, too! (glomps Natsume)

Natsume: Let. Me. Go! (tries burning Shironeko-pyon)

Shironeko-pyon: Ha! I'm wearing fire-proof clothes! (continues hugging Natsume)

Mikan: While Natsume-kun is trying to get away from Shironeko-chan, please review. :D Suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms and friendly advices are welcome. XD

Shironeko-pyon: (gives Natsume a long kiss on the lips) See you on the last chapter, yosha! XDD


	9. Closing the book

Shironeko-pyon: Hiya, guys! XD Sorry for the very long wait. I'm busy with all the homework and projects I have to do as a graduating student. So, yeah. (is tired) This is the very last chapter, I hope you guys like it. XP

Natsume: (is forced to read a piece of paper Shironeko-chan handed to him) This wonderful author doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. (grumbles)

Shironeko-pyon: Enjoy everyone! x'3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss by the book**

By: Shironeko-pyon

Chapter Nine:

_Closing the book_

It was as if colors were sprinkled all throughout the huge academy as the annual festival took place. Smiles, giggles and laughter filled the festive air of the academe, making the school a bright place. Past events that took place seemed forgotten as Mikan and the others trudged through the merriment jovially. Typically, Mikan pointed and gawked over wonderful items that, unfortunately for her, she couldn't buy due to her low allowance.

As they walked past shops and restaurants, Mikan spotted a very familiar store. "Guys, look! It's the Fluff Puff store! I wanna buy one!"

"Err, Mikan, you don't have that much money." Ruka reminded her. True, when Mikan reached for her skirt's pocket, she only had two rabbits left.

Mikan's lively attitude sank. "This can't be! I've waited for this day and I don't have enough money!"

"Idiot, you already spent your five rabbits on that talking pen that doesn't even have any ink." Hotaru reprimanded her, pointing on a pink pen that was clipped on her skirt's pocket.

Mikan got the pen and held it for everyone to see. "Well, I didn't know that this pen doesn't have any ink! The saleslady told me it does!"

"Didn't you read the tag that came along with that stupid pen? It said it's for talking purposes only," Natsume chimed in, his voice as nonchalant as ever.

Hotaru snatched the pen from Mikan's grasp and looked at it unwaveringly. "I think its even mute,"

"WHAT? THIS DARN THING IS MUTE?" Mikan screamed in skepticism. She just couldn't believe she wasted five rabbits on a useless pen when she could've bought herself a small box of Fluff Puff.

"Seems so. It's been quiet ever since you bought it," Hotaru replied.

Mikan grabbed the pen from Hotaru and threw it while shouting something between the lines, "YOU'RE SUCH A USELESS GARBAGE!"

The pen landed on the foot of a Class A student. Inquisitive, the lad grabbed it and shook it violently. "Hey, what's the big idea?" The pen whined.

"Yay! A talking pen! Wait 'till my friends see this!" The boy cheered not knowing that there were splurges of ink on his school shoes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group entered the Alice auditorium just in time to see the somatic types' presentation. Unlike before, where they displayed a play about a twisted Snow White, they showcased a movie this time around. Fortunately for Ruka, he was not in it for he refused to do any more embarrassing role switches.

Mikan was happily munching on her Fluff Puffs—courtesy of Natsume—when they sat on their seats. The lights started to dim and the movie started. To their surprise, the movie was a horror one and Mikan frequently screamed whenever there's a monster or a ghost popping in each scene. She found refuge in Natsume's arm, though, as she took hold of it every time there's a scary scene.

The boy didn't protest as he viewed the movie apathetically. When the movie ended, Mikan was somehow bewildered. Where was Sumire's big dramatic scene?

"IT WAS CUT! WAAAH!" Sumire wailed when the group decided to go backstage where she was hiding. "They replaced it with a horror movie instead of my dramatic movie! They told me the horror one would attract even more people inside the auditorium!"

"And it did," Natsume replied.

Sumire sobbed even more. Mikan nudged Natsume's arm. "Don't make her feel even more miserable!" She whispered.

"Well, its okay, Sumire! I think you're acting in the movie was quite realistic!" Mikan comforted the crying lass, remembering how she got fooled by Sumire's dramatic scene.

Natsume together with Ruka started to exit the backstage as the fire caster grumbled something about wasted time. Hotaru dragged Mikan along while the latter was still comforting the weeping lass.

"Hey, Hotaru! That was rude! I was still making Sumire feel better!" Mikan protested as the two reached the boys outside the auditorium.

"You don't have to. It's her fault."

Mikan placed her hands on her hips. "And why is that?"

Hotaru just kept her composure firm. "Because she's a stinky-bag actress,"

The brown-haired lass almost fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Alice festival went on like forever in Mikan's opinion. The Special Ability types failed to have an attraction this year because Mr. Jinno suggested (or in their case, forced) a new challenge—if the Special Ability types will be able to make him cry, he'll agree to let them join in this year's festival. And, of course, they failed seeing as though nobody on this Earth knew how to make him cry or had an alice to make him cry.

So, Mikan had no other choice but to stroll around the different attractions for this year's festival together with her friends. Natsume was nice enough to be there for her but; of course, he occasionally insults her or teases her in his apathetic tone. In Mikan's outlook, his wisecracks were inevitable. Though, beneath that name-calling, Mikan knew that Natsume cared for her a lot.

After almost a full week, everything was back to normal. No more streamers, no more shops, no more weird attractions and no more freedom. The whole campus returned to its school-like atmosphere with its lessons and quizzes. For someone as adventurous as Mikan, the days grew wearier and she noticed she'd been seeing less and less of Natsume on the school grounds.

Perhaps, he'd been on those missions again, perhaps not. All she knew was that she'd been missing his annoying face and sarcasm so much.

A giant cloud was covering the resplendent sun, casting a great shadow on the school grounds. It was one of those somnolent afternoons yet again when Mikan decided to take a walk inside the serene campus, holding a book with her right hand. The ubiquitous whistling of birds was slowly driving her insane.

She opened the book and read without actually reading. Her thoughts were scattered and she was too tired to even clear them all. Mikan was supposed to go with Hotaru to Central Town today but the latter's workshop was locked and there was a "Don't Disturb" sign hanging from the doorknob. She sighed as she shut her book close.

This is ridiculous, she thought, why did I even buy this stupid book anyway?

Mikan stared at the title. Instead of buying another self-help guide about love, she bought a love story. True, the book she bought last time was useless. It didn't even teach her what love was generally. It just gave her tips that she didn't even put to use because she didn't even know that was she feeling was love already. Well, some of it, anyway.

So, she was smart enough to buy a love story this time. At least, she would relate to the protagonist somehow. Mikan smiled. She sure felt wise.

But, even with the triumph she got from picking books intelligently, it was still not enough to alleviate the melancholy state she had now. The absence of a boy she hated and came to love was still making her disconsolate. Friends were asking her for the past week why she was woeful. The fact that she was not outside and laughing her voice off was definitely saying something especially for her.

All she would do when asked was smile. A smile that, even for her, seemed out of place.

_It's been a full week now. Where is he?_

Mikan opened the book again. She leafed through the pages she finished reading and halted at the page she left off. Her mahogany brown pools adjusted to the words written on that page.

- - - -

"Hey, Tsukiyo! Where are you?" Sachi called out in the dense forest. The sun was slowly bidding farewell whilst the clouds parted for its awaited departure. Crickets chirping slowly wafted through the chilly forest air. The lass was slowly getting terrified—its getting really obscure and she still hadn't find the boy anywhere.

The next time they play Hide and Seek, she would make sure Tsukiyo would be it.

"I'm just here, Sachi! Come and find me!" Tsukiyo's voice rang. It seemed his voice was everywhere.

Sachi placed her hands on her waist in irritation. "You've told me that for the ninth time now! Really, where are you?"

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a game now, will it? I'm just over here!"

Sachi was getting infuriated. "We've been playing this stinking game for like two hours now! Can you like just show yourself, for the love of humanity?"

"If I do that, you'll lose and you'll be it again,"

It was dark now and thanks to the new moon, the sky seemed like a black tapestry sprinkled with sliver dust. The occasional rustling of bushes made every hair on Sachi's back raise. If there's one thing she hated the most, it was being in the forest during a frigid night.

"I don't care! I don't care if I lose nor if I become it again! I just want to see you and leave this scary place!" Sachi felt a tear escaping her azure eyes. The sound of an owl hooting made the poor girl jump from fear. "Show yourself already, Tsukiyo!"

"I'm closer than you think, Sachi!" Tsukiyo's voice rang again, this time oddly closer. Hope prevailed inside Sachi's heart and she began searching all over again. She searched every tree, every bush and every rock she could see through the darkness but, there was still no sign of Tsukiyo anywhere.

"Where are you?"

- - - -

Mikan's reading came to an abrupt stop when she collided with another person. Her book fell and she felt her whole body plummeting on the body she bumped into. In a matter of seconds, they were both on the floor with her on top of the person she had a collision with.

"Really, polka-dots, what's with you and bumping towards me while reading a book, huh?" The boy said, raising a brow at the flushed little girl.

Mikan couldn't believe it. Right here—inside the Alice Academy gallery during one of those slow afternoons while reading a book yet again—she bumped on the aloof Natsume Hyuuga, the very person she was thinking all this time. Fate really was peculiar. "WHERE WERE YOU?" She screamed, tears inexorably free-falling from her pools.

"Isn't obvious, little girl? I've been sent on a mission again," Natsume stated simply.

"Why didn't tell you me? I've been worried insane!"

Natsume just smirked. "I guess I forgot,"

Mikan's brows furrowed from sheer anger. "You dumdum! You deserve to be punched if it weren't for the fact that I'm so tired!" She fired back, standing up and picking her fallen book. Natsume got up as well and took a peek at the title.

"Another love book?"

Mikan grinned. "Yeah!"

Natsume shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Aren't you tired with these things? You do know that you can't learn about love by reading about it through a book?"

"Yes! You learn by experience!" Mikan declared with a determined look.

"Then, why are you still reading about it?"

"Because, Mr. Hyuuga," Mikan said all-knowingly. "Love is one of the many things I don't understand. It's something really unexplainable! So, even though I already know that what I'm feeling is love, I want to know just how strong my love for you is!"

Mikan blushed after saying those last few words. Natsume almost lost his composure and he sure hoped that he wasn't looking very flushed. "That's deep, Mikan. Even for you," Natsume muttered under his breath, loud enough for Mikan to hear.

The lass laughed nervously. "I'll take that as a compliment!"

"I don't do compliments, tangerine panties."

Natsume calmly walked past Mikan while the latter was letting those words sink in. After almost five seconds, Mikan's face grew bright red in rage and embarrassment.

"PER-VERT! COME BACK HERE, FREAKIN' MORON!" Mikan shrieked, chasing after a retreating Natsume.

The two later admitted that theirs was a love-hate relationship. Mikan settled for the Natsume she came to know. After all, the Natsume she came to know was the one who introduced to her the subject she was so perplexed about. The lass contented herself seeing Natsume less and less due to all those darn missions he was often forced to go through. Frequently he was in the hospital or he was always sore but, that didn't bother Mikan. For her, just being with him was bliss enough.

Mikan was still reading books. She developed a certain fondness with romance novels she barely understands. Perhaps it was just her hopeless romanticism acting up. As a born romantic, Mikan Sakura believed, through all she had experienced, the famous childhood adage: The more you hate, the more you love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central Town was kind of glum today maybe for the fact that there were a few students who visited today. Exception to that fact were Nonoko and Anna for they were now merrily trudging through the many shops of Central Town.

The two girls, after squealing over awesome items, halted just outside the bookstore.

"I need to buy a new Chemistry book. Come on, Anna, help me look for one!" Nonoko said, dragging a reluctant Anna inside the bookstore.

The bookstore was large enough for Anna to go and get lost in the cooking section. Nonoko sighed and went to the Science section. While browsing for books, Nonoko spotted a pink book hastily placed in one of the shelves in the Science section. Curious of why such a colorful book was in this section, she got it and the title made her eyes widen like saucers.

"Anna! Anna! Look at this!" Nonoko shouted, running at the pink-haired girl.

Anna was bewildered. "What? Did you suddenly develop an interest in pink?"

"No, silly! Look at the title!" Nonoko excitedly placed the book inches from Anna's face. The pink-haired lass read it and she, too, was aghast.

"This is Mikan's miraculous Love Tip book!"

Nonoko nodded. "Exactly! If we read this, maybe we'll get a hot boyfriend like Natsume or maybe even hotter than him!"

Anna's face lit up. "It'll give us tips on how to conquer a handsome dreamboat we always wanted! Oh, this is so exciting!"

"I know! Come on, forget that stinking Chemistry book and let's buy this one instead!"

The two girls hurriedly approached the counter as their thrilled giggles filled the bookstore. Neither of them noticed their teacher stifling his laughter behind one of the shelves inside the bookstore as he watched the two girls paying at the counter.

"I hope they learn a thing or two about love from my book," Mr. Narumi whispered to himself as he gazed at the retreating form of the two ecstatic girls.

**Owari**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: Tada! I hope you guys liked the ending. Please don't sue me if you're not contented enough, hehe. XD; I didn't know how to patch the ending so, I hope you guys find this to your liking.

Natsume: I don't like it.

Hotaru: Second the motion.

Mikan: Oh, you guys are so mean! I loved it, tee-hee, Nonoko and Anna's scene was hilarious!

Natsume: It's because they're both idiots.

Mikan: They are not! Take that back!

Natsume: Make me.

Shironeko-pyon: Stop fighting, you two or else I'll include a kissing scene in this chapter involving you both! (diabolical laugh)

Mikan: (blushes)

Natsume: (grumbles then shuts up)

Shironeko-pyon: Good. XD Anyway, please comment, shannaro. Suggestions, friendly advices, constructive criticisms and violent reactions are always welcome. :p This is the last so, please comment. X3 I'm gonna miss you all! (huuugs) THANKS A LOT FOR EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS FANFIC OF MINE! You guys are the best! (: A trillion thanks to you all! I don't know if I'm still gonna write a Gakuen Alice fanfic after this or something but, keep your fingers crossed. If I get bored during summer then, no doubt I shall write again, yosh! Again, Sankyu! Arigatou Gozaimasu! (gives you all love)

Mikan: Aaww! (hugs Shironeko-pyon) I'm gonna miss you! (wails)

Shironeko-pyon: (hugs Mikan back) Itsumo wasurenai, watashi no tomodachi! (wails) Take care of Natsume and you (points at Natsume) take care of Mikan!

Natsume: Whatever.

Hotaru: (plays an overly melancholy song)

Shironeko-pyon: **For all those who are kinda confused about the ending**, well, it wouldn't be nice if I placed an "I love you," dialogue between Natsume and Mikan now, would it? It wouldn't be very consistent and it would be very OOC. Just imagine if Natsume-kun said that in the series, wouldn't it be very repulsive? I know it would be sweet, but, it would also mean breaking his character. So, I just maintained everything as it is—with the ending almost similar to the first chapter and with their constant bickering. XD Let's face it, if they did end up together (which I know they will) it'll result to a love-hate relationship, don't you think?

If you're still confused, visit my Livejournal. XP Just click my homepage in my profile page. See you there. (:


End file.
